Dimension: Kronos
by TNightPhantom
Summary: This is the first game in my series. This story tells the storyline of the game, and it is all made from scratch, and is subject to change. I changed the story title because the story was just too good.
1. Preface

**Dimension: Kronos**

**Preface**

**Hello, all. I am the Developer and Creator of a game series in progress. I am writing the story for the game. I am planning on sharing my story to you all. Behind this story, I will be writing up attributes and skits. In a chapter, I will be showing some at the end. Thank you and enjoy. Here are a few tips. I am planning on doing this for a preface. I will be doing this in Game Writing Form. Here is an example:**

**?: "What is going on here?"**

**Girl: Ahh!**

**It is kind of like that in a way. I am doing this because of I am putting these in order. I might change the format. This preface will just explain the basics of how I will be writing the story and why. The first chapter of the story is coming soon. Thank you. I wanted to tell you all about the story in this preface, but I am planning on keeping you all in suspense. I will tell you that this story is made from scratch. So every time I write a chapter, it will take longer than expected. Of course I would love your Comments to see how my story will progress. Remember this story is for my game series. That is all for now. Any further questions can be asked in comments.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Dimension Kronos**

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome. I hope that you all have long awaited the first chapter of my story. Now I do this to see if my writing skills have improved a little more. That way the story in the game doesn't become junk. Thank you all.**

:?: Where am I? What is that?

:Dark Creature: You will suffer in this eternal prison!

:?: No, stay back!

Beyond the reaches of time and space, there was a world called Shadock. A place where imagination is at its best and the humans who lived on this vast world created machines to help supply their every need. The spirits who lived on that world learned to live with the humans to help support each other's way of life. Shadock was, however, a place of evil. Shadow was one of the 7 spirits that ruled the land. He was one that used his power for good, but the humans sought to use his power for evil. The Shadow Clans have spread chaos to all the land. Spiral was the leader of the 6 other spirits. She possessed all the powers of the spirits. She used her power to seal away the humans that possessed the power of Shadow. Shadock was returned into a millennium of peace and harmony or so she thought.

_**Wincog Winterland**_

:Jon: Dang it. I can't see a thing.

**Jon Clockwork:**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: ?**

**HomeTown: ?**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Hair Size: Short to Neck**

**Attire Shirt: Black Jacket with White OutLines/Black Shirt with White Outlines**

**Attire Pants: Black Jeans with White Outlines**

**Shoes: Black with White Outlines**

**Titles:**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**No Additional Information**

**Sorry to pop in like this. These are character pages. I will be updating them through the story. At the end of the story, I will be adding character pages and more on a separate page. Sorry for the pop in. Note: These are for main characters only.**

Cogla: Looks like the blizzard got worse.

Jon: Is there a way, for us to see through?

Cogla: I don't think there is a way until the blizzard dies down.

Jon: Hmm. I should've brought some goggles.

Cogla: Let's head back to camp.

Jon: Alright. We are making no progress right now anyway. We might die if we stick around.

_**Wincog Winterland Camp**_

Cogla: Are you ok?

Jon: That depends on what you mean by "ok."

?: *unknown scream*

Jon: Did you hear that?

Cogla: Yeah…..

Jon: I am going to go check it out.

Cogla: No wait! You might get hurt going out in the blizzard.

Jon: Well, that person will die to if we just sit around!

Cogla: ...

Jon: I am going. *runs*

Cogla: (Be careful.)

_**Wincog Winterland**_

Jon: Man, nothing but snow out here. (I wish I was back home, but I need to find it.) I wonder where the scream came from.

?: *glow*

Jon: Huh? *looks in distance* What?! *runs*

?: Ugh. Where am I?

Jon: Oh good. You are ok. *faint smile*

?: Who are you?

Jon: The name is Jon. Jon ClockWork.

?: Oh. *sneeze*

Jon: We better get you back to the camp. *picks up* *puts on back*

_**Wincog Winterland Camp**_

Cogla: Oh you are back!

Jon: No time for that. I found her out in the cold. Get her warmed up!

Cogla: Oh, of course.

10 Minutes Later

Cogla: Either she was lucky to have been seen by you, or she was there on purpose.

Jon: Yeah….

Unknown Girl: Ugh.

Jon: You are awake now. Are you ok?

Unknown Girl: I think so. Why am I here?

Jon: You were stuck out there in the blizzard.

Unknown Girl: *gets up*

Cogla: I think you should lie down for now, dear.

Jon: I think I will go outside. Put her into a fresh change of clothes.

Cogla: Alright.

Jon: See you in a bit.

1 hour later.

Jon: Hmm? *picks up item* This is a piece of that watch.

*tent door opening*

Cogla: She seems to be good as new.

Unknown Girl: *smiles*

Jon: Heh. She is a newborn being.

Cogla: Huh? What do you mean?

Jon: Don't let her age fool you. She is newborn.

Cogla: Really?

Unknown Girl: How can you tell?

Jon: Just a little guess based off of logic.

Unknown Girl: Oh…

Jon: Do you have a name?

Unknown Girl: No…

Jon: Hmm. Then I suppose that we will need to give you one. Come with me. We will be back, Cogla.

Cogla: Alright.

Jon and the Unknown Girl walked through the Wincog Winterland to the tree where the girl had been found.

_**Wincog Winterland**_

Jon: Hmm. This is an Amblerite Tree.

Unknown Girl: An Amblerite Tree?

Jon: Yes, this tree contains Molten's fire elemental power.

Unknown Girl: Oh.

Jon: Hmm. You know. You look a lot like the Amber Fire in this tree.

Unknown Girl: *giggles* Really?

Jon: Yep.

Unknown Girl: What will you call me?

Jon: How about Amber?

Unknown Girl: Hmm, Amber….

Jon: Well, you like it?

Amber: I love it. *laughs*

Jon: *smiles* Let's head back to the camp, Amber.

Amber: Alright!

Jon: Hey, wait for me! Hahaha.

Amber: Haha, try and catch up.

**Amber:**

**Age: 9**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: ?**

**HomeTown: ?**

**Hair Color: Bright Blonde**

**Hair Size: Down to Knees**

**Attire Shirt: Light Blue Dress(Shoulder Only)**

**Attire Pants: None**

**Shoes: White Tenni-Shoes with Laces**

**Titles:**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**No Additional Information**

_**Wincog Winterland Camp**_

Jon: Thanks for your help, Cogla. Give me the heads up if you find the watch.

Cogla: Alright. Thank you for coming. Are you taking that girl with you?

Jon: You want to come with me?

Amber: Yes.

Jon: Alright. Shall we go?

Jon and Amber were off on an adventure that they didn't even know was coming. Jon didn't know how Amber came into being, but he did know that he would need someone to help take care of her.

**Alright everybody. That is good for one chapter. When I create the game, it will look better. I try to do detail in this story. Thank you. Be sure to rate, comment, and subscribe. This has been TNightPhantom. Chapter 2 is on the way.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Dimension: Kronos**

**Chapter 2**

**Hello all. TNightPhantom here. Chapter 2 is here finally. Now, I have had some people telling me about my story format. I understand it is a little weird, but it is hard to understand my methods. I hope you all enjoy the next few chapters. Thank you.**

_**ClockWorks County**_

:Amber: Cool! Where are we?

:Jon: We are at ClockWorks County.

ClockWorks County is where the gears of the machines in Shadock are made. ClockWorks County is on the nation of Gearlock. The neighboring continent was the nation of Spiral. Spiral was a safe and peaceful haven because the 7 spirits were one with this land. Many beautiful creatures and many trees resided in that nation.

:Amber: It looks beautiful! You actually live here?

:Jon: Yes.

:Amber: So what are we doing here?

:Jon: Well, I planned on bringing you here to give you a home while I work on something.

:Amber: Oh, I see. What will you do when you are done?

:Jon: Well, I do not know yet. I plan on finding out who you are haha.

:Amber: *smiles*

:Jon: Come with me. My house is just down this street.

:Amber: What is this place?

:Jon: Oh, this is the school.

_**Jon's House(ClockWorks County)**_

:Amber: Whoa, why are there so many papers here?

:Jon: I have been busy with things here.

:Amber: Oh, I see.

:Jon: Why don't you go outside, and try making some friends while I make your room ready. Hehe, I definitely need to clean up.

:Amber: Ok?

:Jon: (She is just so young and innocent. I can't take care of her forever.) *sigh*

*knock knock*

:Jon: *opens door* Hello?

:?: *slash*

:Jon: *dodges back* Whoa hey! Who are you?

:?: Jon, it has been so long, and your talent is just as good.

:Jon: Oh great. Rolando Fetera, what a pleasant surprise.

:Rolando: I heard that sarcasim.

:Jon: Good because I said it. Good enough for you?

:Rolando: Indeed. So what was with that girl?

:Jon: She was lost out in Wincog Winterland, and I was just taking care of her.

**New Character Page!**

**Rolando Fetera:**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: ?**

**HomeTown: ClockWorks County**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Hair Size: Short**

**Attire Shirt: Red Shirt with Blue Jacket**

**Attire Pants: Blue Jeans**

**Shoes: Blue and White Sneakers**

**Titles:**

**Old Friend**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**No Additional Information**

:Rolando: You plan on finding her parents?

:Jon: Hmm? Oh, she doesn't have any.

:Rolando: So what do you plan to do with her?

:Jon: …

_**Outside Jon's House**_

:Amber: *hums* *picking flowers* Jon will love these.

*talking*

:Amber: Hmm? *looks through door*

:Jon: I don't know. Maybe I will find her a new home.

:Rolando: Are you going to find her a family here?

:Jon: I don't know. If she gets involved in my affairs then she will be in danger.

:Amber: (He is going to send me away?)

:Jon: I think it is best for her. For now she will be living here with me.

:Amber: *drops flower* *run*

:Jon: Huh? *opens door* Amber wait! (Dang it. She must have heard us talking.)

:Amber: *screams*

:Jon: Oh no. Amber! Huh?!

:?: No sudden movements, Mr. Clockwork. Hehe.

:Jon: Mind telling me what this is all about?

:?: I will do you even better. I will show you. *draws sword*

:Jon: So this is how it is going to be.

:Rolando: Jon, are you alright?! Whoa!

:Jon: Mind lending me a hand, old friend?

:Rolando: With pleasure.

:Jon/Rolando: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_**Boss: Man in Black Hood**_

:Jon: Why do you want Amber?

:Man: Amber you say? So that is her name? Hahaha you certainly know nothing!

:Jon: What?

:Rolando: Don't listen to him!

:Man: Shut up you old hag.

:Rolando: Excuse me?

:Jon: **Skill-Water Wing(New)*slashes water***

:Man: Is that all you got? **Skill-Dark Shire(New)*dark hands appear***

:Rolando: Jon! **Skill-Double Penetration(New)*double flaming bullets strike***

:Man: You think I will be intimidated by some stupid kids? **Skill-Earthquake(New)*strong rumble* *giant rocks appear***

:Jon: Looks like we are done for.

:Rolando: Why won't you use your powers?

:Jon: Because I don't have them you idiot!

:Man: This is the end of you! Prepare to die!

:Amber: (Jon needs help. I can't do anything….) *hands glow* Ahhhhhh! *fire strands hit Jon/Rolando*

:Jon/Rolando: Ugh.

:Jon: Alright. Let's try something new.

:Man: What?!

:Jon/Rolando: Together! **Combo Skill-Final Fire Gale(New) *x- shaped fire slashes***

:Rolando: Whoa, what was that?

:Jon: That was Molten's Power….!

:Rolando: Do you think?

_**Battle End**_

:Man: How did you…?

:Jon: We will be taking Amber back now.

:Man: I think not! *throws cage*

:Jon/Rolando: Oh no! *runs*

:Jon: Rolando, fire at the cage. I will catch them!

:Rolando: Right! Double Penetration!

:Jon: Burning Strike**(New)**!

*cage breaks*

:Jon: I am not going to make it in time! Think fast!

:Rolando: I have this automatic mattress! *throws*

*Amber and Mysterious Girl lands on mattress*

:Jon: ? Uh, where did you get that?

:Rolando: Standard Edition.

:Jon: Uh yeah sure….. I don't remember that existing ever.

:Rolando: You really need to look on the internet.

:Jon: Are you ok?

:Amber: Yes, but she seems startled.

:Mysterious Girl: *breathing slowly* *looks up*

:Jon: I think that Hooded Man was a member of the Shadow Clans.

:Rolando: You could be right.

:Jon: Let's find a place where we can catch our breath.

_**ClockWorks County Restaurant/Bar**_

:Jon: Amber, what was that power you gave off?

:Amber: *wipes ketchup off mouth* I don't know. I felt like I was helpless when you were in trouble. So I was wondering how I could help you.

:Rolando: Well, that doesn't give us any leads.

:Amber: Do you know who this girl is?

:Jon: No, I don't. Maybe when she wakes up, we can get some info from her. She can sleep in my room for now. By the way, Amber, your room is ready now to.

:Amber: Ok!

:Rolando: Well, I am tagging out here, Jon. I will catch up with you later.

:Jon: Will do. Have a safe trip home.

:Rolando: *closes door*

:Jon: Let's head back to my place.

_**Jon's House**_

:Jon: Amber, go to your room while I put the girl to bed.

:Amber: Alright….*yawn*

:Mysterious Girl: Hellllp me….

:Jon: (She must be in some kind of trouble. Hopefully, in the morning we can help her out.)

:Mysterious Girl: Shaadoww Claansss…

:Jon: Hmm…. *covers girl* *closes door*

:Amber: *sits on bed*

:Jon: *knocks*

:Amber: Come in.

:Jon: You ready to go to bed?

:Amber: Yeah….

:Jon: Something wrong?

:Amber: Is it true that you were going to send me away to another home?

:Jon: … I don't want to, but I can't take care of you forever. I don't want to lose you or let you die. That is why I care about you.

:Amber: Do you wish that you didn't find me?

:Jon: No.

:Amber: Oh.

:Jon: *sits on bed next to Amber* I don't want to give you away, but I don't want you to die. A family out there will take care of you. However, that won't happen for a while because you might already have a family out there. You need to live life in the present, Amber, because what happens now will make you happy.

:Amber: Ok….

:Jon: *covers Amber* Goodnight.

:Amber: *hugs*

:Jon: Oh. *hugs back* *closes door*

:Amber: (Live life in the present? I wonder what that power was….)

:Jon: (I definitely know that these two girls are connected. It is a strong feeling. There just is no proof yet.)

**That should be good to wrap up this chapter. I hope you all will look forward to the next chapter. Be sure to rate, comment and subscribe. For now, I have a skit. Enjoy it.**

**Skit: (Chapter 1)**

**:Jon: (Just who is she?)**

**:Unknown Girl: What are you thinking about?**

**:Jon: Nothing….It's nothing hehe.**

**:Unknown Girl: Oh.**

**:Jon: Are you cold?**

**:Unknown Girl: I think I am ok. *coughs* *coughs hard***

**:Jon: We better hurry back to the camp.**

**:Unknown Girl: Oh…*coughs***

**:Jon: (I hope she doesn't die on me.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Dimension: Kronos**

**Chapter 3**

**TNightPhantom here with the Third Chapter. I have been spending a lot of time with this chapter. So please don't make me regret it. Please Rate, Comment, and Subscribe. I hope this story becomes great one day. Maybe I should make this a single playered game instead. I don't know if I should or not. Say in the comments if I should or not.**

_**Jon's House**_

*strange creeking noise* *door closes*

_**ClockWorks County**_

:Jon: Huh? *looks at bed* Hmm. *runs outside* Hey!

:Mysterious Girl: *turns around*

:Jon: *walks towards girl* Are you ok?

:Mysterious Girl: Yeah…?

:Jon: May I ask who you are?

:Mysterious Girl: Wave.

:Jon: Wave, huh? Do you know why that man was after you?

:Wave: No. *walks away*

:Jon: No, wait. Look there is someone I want you to meet.

:Wave: Ok?

_**Jon's House**_

:Jon: Amber.

:Amber: Yes?

:Jon: There is someone who you would like to see.

:Amber: *gets out of bed* *gasps*

:Wave: *blushes embarrassment* Hi. *waves hand*

:Amber: Hi, how are you feeling?

:Wave: I am ok. *runs outside*

_**ClockWorks County**_

:Jon: Wait!

:Wave: *runs away*

:Amber: Should we go after her?

:Jon: No, there might be a reason why she left. Right now, we need to figure out what that man was doing with you two.

**New Character Page**

**Wave:**

**Age: 7**

**Gender: Female**

**Weapon: ?**

**Race: ?**

**HomeTown: ?**

**Hair Color: Bright Blue**

**Hair Size: Short to Neck**

**Attire Shirt: Blue Gown (Upper Arm and Shoulder Strap)**

**Attire Pants: Light Blue Panties**

**Shoes: Blue Sandels**

**Titles:**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**No Additional Information**

:Jon: Rolando, Amber and me are going out on a little journey.

:Rolando: Mind if I tag along?

:Jon: Nah, we will be fine. I will contact you if we need help.

:Rolando: Oh, fine.

:Jon: Alright, see you all later.

:Crowd: See you later, sir. Have a safe trip! May the Spirits protect you.

:Amber: Jon, why do they call you sir and treat you with respect?

:Jon: I actually founded this town.

:Amber: Oh I see.

**New Title**

**Jon Clockwork:**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Weapon: Sword**

**Race: ?**

**HomeTown: ?**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Hair Size: Short to Neck**

**Attire Shirt: Black Jacket with White OutLines/Black Shirt with White Outlines**

**Attire Pants: Black Jeans with White Outlines**

**Shoes: Black with White Outlines**

**Titles:**

**Founder of ClockWorks County**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**No Additional Information**

:Jon: I wonder where Wave went.

:Amber: Wave?

:Jon: That was what the girl said her name was.

:Amber: Jon, I just realized that Spiral is the same name as the nation across the water.

:Jon: That is because that nation is one with the spirits. There was a legend that when the land was being discovered Spiral and the 6 spirits used to live there. They say that the travelers witnessed the spirits heading back up to their haven.

:Amber: Do you think it is true?

:Jon: I am not really sure. I think it is true though because if Shadow's power is being harnessed, it proves that Shadow was down here on Shadock in more ways than one.

:Amber: Oh I see.

_**GearWood Forest**_

:Amber: I have another question.

:Jon: Ok.

:Amber: Why are the forests and landscapes named after clock parts?

:Jon: Gearlock is the nation that uses the machines or ClockWorks the most so when the nation was developing more land, the king decided to name them after parts of the machines that made our life easier.

:Amber: These are incredible stories.

:Jon: Haha, not as incredible as the adventurers.

:?: *static* Come in, come in. The girl has been spotted.

:?: Don't go after them yet. Just follow them and see where they go.

:?: Roger, over and out.

*sudden stop*

:Amber: Jo-

:Jon: Shh. *turns around* *throws star*

:?: Dah! *falls from tree*

:Jon: I knew it! *draws sword* What are you doing out here?

:Knight: I was just under orders!

:Jon: What were your orders?  
:Knight: I was ordered to follow you.

:Jon: Get out of here….

:Knight: *runs*

:Amber: Why did you let him go?

:Jon: Sometimes in life, there are times when you don't need to shed blood to get what you want. However, if he posed a threat, I would've killed him.

:Amber: Oh.

*crying*

:Jon/Amber: Huh?

:Jon: Wait here for a second. *climbs tree* Hmm.

:Amber: See anything?

:Jon: Toss me up a light!

:Amber: *tosses flashlight*

:Jon: *turns on flashlight* Wave? (Why is she chained up?)

:Wave: Huh? It's you! *smiles*

:Jon: *unlockes chains and door* *grabs Wave and jumps down*

:Wave: Thank you!

:Jon: *smiles* Your welcome. Well, see you around and be careful.

:Wave: Um, uh… Wait!

:Jon: Yes?

:Wave: Can I come with you two?

:Jon: …

:Wave: *blushes embarrassment*

:Jon: Ok.

:Wave: Huh? Really?!

:Jon: Yes. I am Jon, and this is Amber.

:Wave: It is nice to meet you two.

:Rolando: Jon!

:Jon: Rolando, what is going on?

:Rolando: The Shadow Clans have invaded ClockWorks County!

:Jon: Grrrrr…..Let's go!

:All: Right!

_**ClockWorks County**_

:Town Woman: No!

:Soldier: Suffer!

:Jon: *slash* The only ones who are going to suffer are you. Now come on and fight!

:Jon/Rolando: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_**Shadow Clans Knights**_

:Soldier Commander: Death to those that sealed us away.

:Jon: You got what you deserved!

:Soldier Commander: We don't care. We do it anyway.

:Jon: You all are pathetic. Die! **Skill-Death Havoc(New) **Dang it. My attack didn't do much damage.

:Rolando: Let me try! **Skill-Light Plasma(New) It didn't work.**

:Soldier Commander: Haha, you are powerless. The great Clockwork is not so great after all.

:Rolando: Jon, you need to unleash it!

:Jon: I can't because there are too many people. I won't risk innocent lives.

:Soldier Commander: Your end is at hand! Die! **Skill-Reaper's Grave**

:Jon/Rolando: Ugh.

:Rolando: What do we do?!

:Jon: I do not know!

:Amber: (What can I do?! Please help them! Why isn't this working?)

:Wave: *walks forward*

:Amber: Wave, what are you doing?

:Wave: You will pay for this.

:Soldier Commander: What is a little girl going to do to stop the mighty Shadow Clans! Haha!

:Wave: *crys* (I know I can do this!) You have angered me! **Skill-Tsunamis(New)*giant water wave hits***

:Amber: **Skill-Heal(New)*heals Jon/Rolando* **You are done! Fire of Molten, burn my enemies to protect those I trust! **Skill-Burning Tornado(New)**

_**Battle End**_

:Soldier Commander: I think it is about time we unleashed out secret weapon. Bring her out!

:?: Raaaaaaaaah!

:Jon: No! It can't be!

:Rolando: What is it?!

:Jon: (No….. Who could they have?!)

**Really good cliffhanger for this chapter. The story seems to be progressing along piece by piece. I hope you all are liking it. Please be sure to rate, comment, and subscribe. Thank you. Here is another skit.**

**Skit: (Chapter 3)**

**:Jon: Wave, why did you run away from me when you woke up today?**

**:Wave:. ….. I was afraid.**

**:Jon: Afraid of what?**

**:Wave: Nothing…**

**:Jon: (What is she afraid of?) *sigh***

**:Wave: Sorry….**

**:Jon: Why are you apologizing?**

**:Wave: Uhh…*sigh***


	5. Chapter 4

**Dimension: Kronos**

**Chapter 4**

**Hello, all. TNightPhantom is here with Chapter 4. By the way, I have a little surprise at the end of the chapter. It will be exclusive news for this story. But be sure to read this chapter first. Hahaha, I am not going to give out any secrets. Thank you.**

_**Recap**_

:Rolando: Jon! Shadow Clans Soldiers have invaded ClockWorks County!

:Jon: Man, we can't even make a dent.

:Rolando: You have to unleash it!

:Jon: I can't! There are too many people. I don't want to kill innocent lives.

:Amber: (I've got to help them.)

:Wave: *walks forward*

:Amber: Wave, what are you doing?!

:Wave: **Skill-Tsunamis(New)*large water wave hits***

:Soldier Commander: I think it is about time we unleashed her. Bring her out!

:Jon: No, it can't be!

_**ClockWorks County**_

:Soldier Commander: Now, you and this town will drown in despair as you watch it drown in darkness.

:Monster: Grrrrraaaaaaaaah!

:Wave: What is that thing?

:Jon: It might be a type of spirit genetic mutation.

:Wave: What is that?

:Jon: It basically means they carved a seal of a spirit on a person that can't use that spirit skill.

:Wave: Oh…. *sigh*

:Jon: Something wrong?

:Wave: No, nothing.

:Monster: GRAAAAAAAAH!

:Rolando: Here it comes!

_**Boss Battle: Mutation**_

:Monster: GRRRAAAAAAAH!

:Jon: What?

:Rolando: What's wrong?!

:Jon: I thought I heard a cry for help!

:Rolando: What?! Impossible! It must be a mutation!

:Amber: We don't have time to sit around and chat.

:Jon: She's right. Attack! **Skill-Burning Strike *burning slash***

:Monster: **Skill-Claw Slash*burning claw strike***

:Jon: Keep your guard up! This monster is certainly no pushover! Everyone get back!

:People: *running*

:Citizen-Male: Sir, be careful!

:Citizen-Female: Don't do it!

:Jon: Graaaaaaaah! *jumps in air* *clicks watch*

*flying watches circle and mold on body*

:Jon: *jumps down*

:Rolando: What did you do?

:Jon: Don't get comfortable. It isn't complete yet.

:Wave: …

:Jon: This should end it! ***jumps in air* *slashes monster* I protect those that matter to me. Spiral give me the energy to destroy my enemies! Grand Skill-Three Way-Through(New)*sword grows large* *slices through enemy***

:Monster: Grraaaaaaaah!

:Jon: *returns to original form* (I just heard it say help. Crying out in pain….)

_**Battle End**_

:Monster: *shrinks down to human form*

:Jon: It is you! I thought…. *falls on knees* It can't be.

:Dark Girl: ….Thank….you…. *falls unconscious*

:Soldier Commander: Get the girl and fall back! You haven't heard the end of the Shadow Clans, Clockwork!

:Rolando: Are you ok, Jon?

:Jon: Yes. *tears drop* (It is her. She is alive.) *smiles faintly*

:Wave: Jon?

:Jon: We need to follow them!

:Rolando/Amber: What?

:Rolando: Are you crazy?! Did you see what they almost did to the town?!

:Jon: That doesn't matter. If you don't want to come then don't come! *runs after the men*

:Rolando: I have no idea what he is getting himself into….

:Amber: Me neither….

:Rolando: Let's head back to his house.

:Amber: Ok. Wave, you coming?

:Wave: …

:Amber: Wave?

:Wave: I am going with him.

:Amber: What?

:Wave: *runs* Jon, wait up!

:Amber: Wave, wait!

:Rolando: *grabs shoulder* Don't. This is her decision. I am sure Jon wouldn't let her die.

:Mysterious Lady: Come in, come in. The girl and Clockwork's friend have stayed behind. Shall we take them?

:?: No, head back to the base. We do not need them yet.

:Mysterious Lady: Roger. *runs*

_**Gearwood Forest**_

:Jon: *walks*

:Wave: Hahaha. These flowers are so beautiful!

:Jon: Heh. (She is just a child. I don't want her to die….)

:Wave: *runs ahead*

:Jon: Hey wait!

:Wave: *lays down on flower patch* *giggles*

:Jon: *giggles* I see you like flowers.

:Wave: Oh, um. *blushes embarrassment*

:Jon: Uh, sorry. I was just uh. Nevermind.

:Wave: *gets up* What? Hey, wait! Hahaha.

_**Jon's House-Night**_

Rolando: I wonder what is taking them so long.

:Amber: I hope they are ok.

:Rolando: Trust me. With Jon, you can never tell if they are ok or not. Hahaha.

:Amber: Did he ever meet Spiral?

:Rolando: He sure did… He was lucky enough to meet her.

:Amber: Oh. How was he lucky?

:Rolando: Well, nobody has ever seen her except the travelers that journeyed through the nation of Spiral, but the difference was though that Jon met her in person.

:Amber: How do you know this?

:Rolando: Let's just say that we all thought he was crazy when he got back home.

:Amber: Hahaha. When did you finally believe him?

:Rolando: To this day, I still don't. I do believe that he is my friend. We both just get through one day at a time. I hope I can see Spiral one day to.

:Amber: Oh, I see.

:Rolando: Well, I think you need to get to bed. Jon may be away, but he doesn't like it when little girls like you just stay up at night. Hahaha.

:Amber: Not funny. Goodnight.

:Rolando: Goodnight. *closes door*

:Amber: *lays down* Mmmm. Ughhhhhh. *sweats in pain*

_**Gearwood Forest-Night**_

*burning fire*

:Jon: *humming*

:Wave: *sitting on log* What are you humming?

:Jon: Hmm? Oh uh just a little tune I heard once.

:Wave: Oh… Um, about that girl that attacked us earlier, who is she?

:Jon: Well, um she was an old friend.

:Wave: That isn't very convincing you know.

:Jon: Hahaha, well, you are perceptive for someone of your age. I can't be sure, but I think she was the spirit of Shadow.

:Wave: What, but she was just a girl.

:Jon: I know. I never heard of the spirits lowering themselves down to mortals. Especially, into a small body that looks helpless and highly vulnerable. That is why I can't put my finger on it. I did feel an essence from her.

:Wave: I have been meaning to ask you. What kind of power do the weapons run on to create attacks?

:Jon: Well, a long time ago, I met the spirit Spiral. Our world, Shadock, was falling into despair. One day, I thought that if I could find something to save Shadock, this world would live in peace, and we would have new ways of helping each other and this world. I ventured out into the deep areas of this world, but I could not find anything. One night while I was camping out, a bright light that literally almost blinded me, came down as a girl. She said her name was Spiral. I was shocked, but I acted like I wasn't. Spiral brought me to a world no other human would see. The Elemental Crossroads.

*flashback*

_**Elemental Crossraods**_

:Spiral: Your world can survive. It will just take time and effort to help it.

:Jon: What can we do?

:Spiral: Here.

:Jon: What is this?

:Spiral: This is time rock. It is a very strong power source. This can help save your world.

:Jon: But how?

:Spiral: You will know what to do. Make sure the Shadow Clans never find it.

:Jon: Understood.

*flashback to reality*

_**Gearwood Forest**_

:Jon: That was the story of the time rock that fell from the sky. It was true in more ways than one. It didn't land to this world though.

:Wave: Where did it land?

:Jon: Now that, I don't know. I wish I asked her though. However, you know you can't change time.

:Wave: Oh I see. What did you do with the rock.

:Jon: I found a way to make machines that could clone the rock for one. I then began to work on weapons and machines to help people. I was happy at the fact that I made the weapons because when the Shadow Clans invaded our towns, Shadow was so angry at the fact that the Clans terrorized the cities that she loved. Shadow then unleashed the dark monsters to take the Shadow Clans back to where they came from. Ever since her power was captured, the monsters had no master so they run wild even today. That began the Power Wars of Darkness. I wish it could have been avoided….

:Wave: That is quite a tragic tale.

:Jon: I know. I don't really talk much about it though. Yet, I have a feeling it might be good for you to know. So I thought I would tell it anyway.

:Wave: *yawns*

:Jon: Hmm. I think it is time for a kid to go to sleep.

:Wave: *yawning voice* But…I am not tired… *falls asleep*

:Jon: (Hehe. I am surprised.) *tucks* Goodnight. *walks toward Gearwood Lake*

:Wave: Ughhhhhh. *shivers* *crys in pain*

_**Shadock Atmosphere**_

*glowing light appears*

_**Unknown Fortress**_

:Soldier: Time to try again. It better work this time. Huh?!

:Dark Girl: *glows* *tearing sound*

_**ClockWorks County**_

:Amber: Ughh. *tearing sound* Ahhhhh! *glows*

:Rolando: What? Huh?!

_**Gearwood Forest**_

:Wave: Ahhhhh! *tearing sound* *glows*

:Jon: Huh?

_**Shadock Atmosphere**_

:Amber/Wave/Dark Girl/ Other Lights: *rises into sky*

_**Gearwood Forest**_

:Jon: I can't believe it! Wave? *looks in distance* Amber? *looks at all the lights on lake* What? It's the elements! No way! So that means….

_**Shadock Atmosphere**_

:All Lights: *shoots beam into center* *bright light shines across entire planet* *falls back to Shadock*

_**Gearwood Forest**_

:Jon: Spiral…..She has returned….. Wave? *catches* Got ya.

:Wave: *crys in pain* What happened?

:Jon: I don't know…

:Wave: *hugs*

:Jon: *smiles* (Spiral…)

**Perfect cliffhanger for the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Now for the exclusive. Now, I see most of fan fictions that people write are school days for their favorite shows, games, and stories. I think you all see where this is going. I am going to write a school exclusive story of the school days of the characters. It will be on this story.(Not Separate.) Now what I mean by exclusive is that I will not be adding this to the game. I might make a separate game for that, but right now I am focused on this game. Thank you all for reading. See you in the next chapter. Here is another skit.**

**Skit: (Chapter 4)**

**:Wave: (What happened to me? I feel nub. I think I need some new clothing. Literally.)**

**:Jon: (She definitely needs new clothes.)**

**:Wave: (Is he peering into my thoughts?)**

**:Jon: (Is she peering into my thoughts?)**

**:Jon/Wave: (Oh my word….)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Dimension: Kronos**

**Chapter 5**

**Hello, all I am back. New chapter in the Dimension: Kronos first edition. I have gotten some good reviews on the story. They say that the story is getting interesting. I appreciate that. I will satisfy your hunger through this story. I would appreciate it as well if you spread the word about the story. Thank you, all, and now on with the story.**

_**Recap**_

:Jon: It's you! It can't be!

:Dark Girl: ….Thank…..you…

:Soldier Commander: Retreat! We will be back!

:All Lights: *shoot beams towards center*

:Jon: (Spiral…..)

_**ClockWorks County**_

:Rolando: *runs to Jon's house* *slams open door* Amber! Huh?

:Amber: Ugh. *gets up*

:Rolando: Ahh!

:Amber: What?

:Rolando: *shuts door*

:Amber: Ugh. *lies back down* (What was that?)

:Jon: *wrap Wave in a blanket* Honestly, "you" are not the thing I am worried about. I am more worried about you catching a cold.

:Wave: Oh….

:Jon: It seems like the 6 nations that revolve around Spiral, including this one, seem to be uniting again.

:Wave: Huh?

:Jon: Heh, nothing.

*bush cracking*

:Jon: *readies sword* Who's there? *walks toward bush*

:?: *jumps down* *fires arrow*

:Jon: *deflects with sword* *picks up arrow* Knock-Out Poison…. Wave, get behind me!

:Wave: What is going on?

:Jon: Shadow Clans…

:Wave: Huh?! *shivering in fear*

:?: *shoots arrow* *hits Wave*

:Wave: Ouch. …..Wha….t…..

:Jon(Wave listening): Wave….stay….with….me…..

:Wave: Hel….p….. *falls unconscious*

:Jon: Alright, you fiends. Come out and show yourself! Wave? Uh oh.

:?: See you sucker!

:Jon: Hey, get back here! *puts out fire* *runs after the mysterious soldiers*

:?: Taste this! *shoots arrow* *hits Jon* See you later, sleepyhead!

:Jon: *falls unconscious*

_**Gearwood Forest-Day**_

:Jon: Ughh. Huh?! *pulls out arrow* What happened? Wave… *shock* Amber! *runs to ClockWorks County*

_**ClockWorks County**_

*burning sound*

:Jon: No….

:Rolando: Jon!

:Jon: What happened here?!

:Rolando: Shadow Clans invaded and took Amber with them. Also, well….

_**ClockWorks County(Rolando's Flashback)**_

:Rolando: Amber, you ok?

:Amber: I think so…. *falls down*

*crash sound*

:Rolando: *looks* What?

:Soldier: That girl is coming with us. *shoots paralyzing arrow* *hits Rolando*

:Rolando: Ugh…What….

:Amber: Hey!

:Soldier: Put her in that cloth! *puts on white cloth*

*cloth glows*

:Amber: Ugh…*crys in pain*

:Soldier: *runs outside*

:Rolando: Stop!

_**ClockWorks County**_

:Jon: Looks like something is up…. Not to mention the white cloth part. I think it might be a forbidden power. Did you see which way they went?

:Rolando: Through Gearwood Forest, why?

:Jon: Come on!

:Jon/Rolando: *runs to Gearwood Forest*

_**Gearwood Forest**_

:Rolando: Jon, wait explain to me why we do this. We don't even know these girls. We could be doing this for nothing.

:Jon: …I can't believe you would say that!

:Rolando: What, but it is tr-

:Jon: I don't care if it is true! They need help, and I am going to help them! No matter if it costs me my life! I know in my heart that they are important. I am willing! They hold a place in my heart so now I am going to keep my promise. Nothing is going to stop me. If you don't want to come then just go. *walks off*

:Rolando: … Jon, wait! I am coming.

:Jon: *smiles* Alright then let's go!

:Rolando: Right!

_**Shadow Clans Fortress**_

:Rolando: Where are-

:Jon: Shh, get down. I think that fortress is where they are being held.

:Rolando: I didn't even know that this was here.

:Jon: Neither did I.

:Rolando: How did you know where to find it?

:Jon: Well, I didn't. Did you see the lights last night?

:Rolando: Yes?

:Jon: Shadow's element floated from this direction. It is not like that she would be outside of her nation's shrine. Well, not like that, anyway.

:Rolando: How are we going to get in?

:Jon: I think we need to force our way through the front door. That is step one.

:Rolando: Alright, then let's do it.

:Jon: Ok, let's go.

:Soldiers: *patrolling door*

:Soldier: Hey, what are you doing here?!

:Jon: Let's go!

:Rolando: Die!

_**Soldiers x5**_

:Jon: Give us back our friends!

:Soldier: You think we would do that just by demand?

:Jon: Fine, then let's dance. I'll lead!

:Rolando: I got your back, Jon!

:Jon: **Skill-Spinning Whirlwind(New) *twirls with sword out***

:Rolando: **Skill-Water Spitter(New) *shoots multiple charging water shots***

:Soldier: **Skill-Charging Bull**

:Jon: **Skill-Burning Strike *burning blade strikes***

:Rolando: **Skill-Double Penetration *shoots two bullets at hyper speed***

:Soldier: **Skill-Whirling Wheel**

:Soldier: **Skill-Javalin Strike**

:Jon: Hraaaaaah! ***charges up* You have angered me! I protect those important to me because I care! Dimension: Kronos open a portal to kill my enemies! Swords of the Dead! Grand Skill-Charging Death(New)**

:Jon: I will do what it takes to protect those who I care about.

_**Battle End**_

:Soldier: Ugh. *falls down*

:Jon: That was hairy. Let's go.

:Rolando: Whoa.

:Jon: I wonder where the girls are.

:Rolando: We will need to search every room.

:Jon: Good point. First time in your life that you are actually thinking, haha.

:Rolando: Hey!

:Jon: *looks at metal door* I hear a power source coming from this door. It appears to be locked. Must be password protected….

:Rolando: Let me crack at it. *types codes* Got it!

:Jon: Whoa pretty good. Now stay quiet.

*door opens*

:Jon: It's them.

:Rolando: What do we do?

:Jon: Just watch and listen…

:?: It looks like 3 of the 6 spirits will be drained in no time flat.

:Soldier: Sir, once their powers are gone then they will die. We will need to evacuate quickly.

:?: Alright, prepare the escape routes and vehicles.

:Soldiers; Yes, sir!

:Jon: Whoa.

:Rolando: I know right? They are completely exposed.

:Jon: That's not what I meant you idiot. I meant his plan and his explanation.

:Rolando: Oh yeah.

:Wave: *cough* (Will I make it? Am I doomed to die?)

:Amber: (Where are they?...) *losing strength*

:Dark Girl: (I think I knew that boy from somewhere….)

:Soldiers: The escape routes and vehicles are ready, sir!

:?: Perfect, when the bodies are drained, we will dump them in the ocean. However, the blue-haired girl's power will come back if she is dumped in the ocean. So I want you to burn her. As for Shadow, I need her to stay because she is vital to help us open the portal.

:Jon: Rolando, shoot all three of those canisters. I will stop the commander.

:Rolando: Alright. *readies gun*

:Jon: *jumps down*

:?: Huh?

:Soldiers: Intruder!

:?: Stop. Hmm, so you are the famous Clockwork they speak of.

:Jon: What is my name to you?

:?: These precious darlings of course. Gaze as they fall into nothingness, more accurately, the abyss of Kronos.

:Jon: That is just a legend.

:?: Oh don't play coy with me. You have seen it with your own eyes. However, you have a different way of entering.

:Jon: Just who are you?

:?: I am King Wrath of the Shadow nation and the Shadow Clans.

:Jon: Very odd name for a king such as yourself.

:Wrath: That doesn't mean anything to you.

:Jon: Really? Well, I am taking the girls back now.

:Wrath: Really? Hahaha. What can a small boy like you do to stop me?

:Jon: Not much, but this can. *throws smoke bombs*

:Wrath: What? Get him you fools!

:Jon: Now, fire!

:Rolando: *shoots canisters*

:Jon: *catches girls* Nice shot! *jumps backwards*

*clothing reappears*

:Rolando: *jumps down* I think we need to contain Shadow because she really doesn't know us.

:Jon: Good point. *throws box* *cage appears* A little prototype, and I doubt it will last long! Let's finish this quickly!

:Rolando: Alright!

:Wave/Amber: Ugh. *becomes conscious* Jon! *hugs*

:Jon: Uh not the best time gals!

:Amber: Right!

:Wave: Let's finish this!

:Wrath: How dare you! Die! *charges Shadow powers*

**Boss: King Wrath**

:Jon: You have overstepped your boundaries when you kidnapped these girls!

:Wrath: Do I even care? I will carry on the legacy of the Shadow Clans!

:Rolando: You sure make a big fuss about everything.

:Wrath: You two are not going to tell him are you!

:Amber/Wave: It isn't time for him to know!

:Jon: What?

:Wrath: Fine, then I will make you tell him with your blood!

:Jon: That is enough! Stand down or die!

:Wrath: Nice try, Clockwork! Die!

:Wave: **Skill-Tsunami *giant wave crashes***

:Jon: **Skill-Spinning Whirlwind*spins with sword out***

:Rolando: **Skill-Double Penetration*shoots two fire bullets direct hit***

:Amber: **Skill-Flaming Tornado *giant tornado of fire hits***

:Wrath: That's enough! **Skill-Flood *giant water floods players***

:Wrath: **Skill-Earthquake *rumble noise* *rocks come from under the floor***

:Wrath: **You will feel death in your body and see it in your eyes! Grand Skill-Pounding Pale! *swings club 6 times and final strike***

:Wrath: Haha. Your moves are no match for me. Die! *charges Shadow power*

:Rolando: How long can we last?!

:Wave: Is this the end?!

:Amber: Jon!

:Wave: Jon!

:Rolando: Jon!

:Jon: Shadow, awaken!

:Dark Girl: *glows* Jon, shall we finish him? Like old times.

:Jon: So you do remember?

:Shadow: Yes, time to finish the abuser once and for all. For now I can only upgrade your moves. You know what to do!

:Jon: Right!

:Wrath: Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

:Jon: ***jumps in air* *clicks watch* Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *gears appear and mold to body* Alright! Let's do this! Grand Skill-Three-Way Through!**

:Jon: **Grand Skill-Clockwise Death! *clocks appear and fling towards enemies***

:Jon: **Grand Skill-Final Strike! *fires all 6 elements at enemy* Spiral! Graaaaah! Final Strike! *powerful slashes***

:Wrath: How….can this be?!

:Jon: Meet your punishment!

_**Battle End**_

:Wrath: You have grown strong, Clockwork.

:Jon: Fine words for the king.

:Wrath: This isn't the end! *pushes button*

*Self Destruct Sequence Activated*

:Jon: What?! You fool!

:Wrath: Hahahaha. *portal opening*

:Jon: Wait!

:Shadow: We have to get out of here!

:Jon: Right! Everyone stand next to me! *clicks watch* *portal opening*

*Fortress Explosion*

_**Gearwood Forest**_

:Jon: That was hairy. I think we need a place to catch our breath. Let's head back to ClockWorks County.

:Shadow: Ok.

_**ClockWorks County**_

:Jon: Let's head to my house. It would seem like a good place to talk about the events that has happened.

_**Jon's House**_

:Jon: Alright, we need to talk about what has just happened. I think also there are some things I know, but I need to be sure of. For one thing, Amber and Wave.

:Amber/Wave: Huh?

:Jon: You two are Molten and Aqua….

:Amber/Wave: What do you mean?

:Shadow: No use in trying to hide it you two. It is true, Jon. These two are the mortal forms of Molten and Aqua. That shows what light you saw yesterday night. Spiral is coming back.

:Jon: *surprised* What?

**Well, this was a hectic chapter. I will be adding a character page of Shadow in the next chapter. Till then, enjoy the "WAIT" Hahahah. See you all later for another chapter of Dimension: Kronos. Sorry no skit tonight. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 6

Dimension: Kronos

Chapter 6

**Hey all. Sorry not much commentary. Other than to rate, comment, and subscribe. Enjoy.**

_**Recap**_

:Jon: We need to rescue the girls.

:Wrath: You all will die!

:Shadow: Amber and Wave are Molten and Aqua.

:Jon: What?!

_**ClockWorks County (Jon's House)**_

:Shadow: You don't seem as shocked as I thought you would.

**New Character Page**

**Shadow:**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Weapon: Herself**

**Race: Elemental Spirit**

**HomeTown: Shadoro**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Hair Size: Long to Waist**

**Attire Shirt: Black Dress with White Outlines(Not Flat-Chested)**

**Attire Pants: Black Panties**

**Shoes: Black Boots**

**Titles:**

**Elemental Spirit**

**?**

**?  
?**

**No Additional Information**

:Jon: I had a feeling, but I wasn't sure. Pretty much the idea was out of my head until you told me.

:Rolando: So, that would explain the guy in the black hood.

:Shadow: Yes, he is probably with the Shadow Clans, or he serves his own ends.

:Jon: Girls, can you go outside for a bit?

:Wave/Amber: Alright.

:Amber: Come on, Wave.

:Jon: So where do you think they plan to strike next?

:Shadow: I am not sure. *sigh*

:Jon: I'm not surprised…..*annoyed voice*

:Rolando: This isn't the time to be pointing fingers, Jon. These spirits are in danger if the Shadow Clans come and capture them.

:Jon: Good point. Do you happen to know if your sister still lives in Lastalia, Shadow?

:Shadow: Yes, she still lives there, but she usually goes on vacation from time to time.

:Jon: Well, unless she likes to get away from the chaos. Hahahaha. *Ba-Dum-Ching*

:Shadow/Rolando: *sigh*

:Jon: What? Sheesh, now you are going to tell me that you spirits don't have a spirit of humor? *Ba-Dum-Ching* Hahahaha.

:Shadow: ….

:Jon: Ugh, nevermind. Well, anyway, we might as well head to Lastalia to find Grace. Who knows? We might even find the Shadow Clans there.

:Rolando: How are we going to get there? Unless you can swim, we can't go anywhere. The ports are closed to keep the Shadow Clans from coming.

:Jon: I could try out my new invention. Just stand outside.

:Shadow/Rolando: Ok?

_**ClockWorks County**_

:Wave: ….

:Rolando: What's wrong with her?

:Amber: I don't know.

:Jon: *opens door* Hahaha. I have been waiting to try this out. *shows suitcase*

:Amber/Wave/Shadow/Rolando: ?

:Jon: What?

:Rolando: You expect us to ride a suitcase across the water?

:Jon: What? No! *opens suitcase*

:Shadow: Great, now it's a basket. That should take about a week to get there.

:Jon: …..*claps*

:Rolando: Oh a hot air balloon.

:Jon: *builds rocket* This should help us go. You gonna get on?

:Shadow: As if! *charges power*

:Jon: You wanna fight?! *draw sword*

:Wave: Enough! Skill-Tsunamis

:Amber: Skill-SunBurn(New) *giant ball of gas explosion*

:Jon/Shadow: Ugh.

:Rolando: Nice job. Now, let's go.

:Jon: *starts up balloon*

1 hour later.

:Jon: *lands balloon*

:Shadow: Why did we land in the middle of a forest?

:Jon: Well, how do I put this oh ye of little knowledge.

:Shadow: Grrrr.

:Rolando: Don't start!

:Jon: Grace was smart enough to put up a forcefield around the city. So if I land the balloon it will pop. Technically, we can still get through, but we would be dropping thousands of miles down. And who can fly here?

:Amber/Wave/Shadow: *raises hand*

:Jon: Ok, maybe you three can, but me and Rolando can't. Let's go.

:All: *walks through forest*

:Rolando: It's a little too quiet.

:Jon: I have to agree with you there.

*rumbling sound*

:Shadow: Do you hear that?

:Jon: Yep. It is close by to.

:All: *walks slowly toward noise* Whoa.

:Jon: That is one beautiful waterfall.

:Amber: It sure is. What do you think, Wave? Wave?

:Wave: *jumps in water* *sighs happily*

:Rolando: *giggles* What is she doing?

:Jon: She is Aqua. Apparently, she likes water.

:Shadow: Don't you like water?

:Jon: Yes, but I don't want to get wet.

:Shadow: You scared?

:Jon: *pushes*

:Shadow: Ahh! *falls into water* *comes back up* You are going to pay for that!

:Jon: Hehe. Come on you two. We need to head for Lenal.

:Shadow: I will get him back one day.

:Wave: ….I doubt it.

:?: *swoop*

:Jon: What was that?

:?: *swoop*

:Jon: Keep your guard up!

:All: *readys weapons*

:Amber: Where's Wave?

:Wave: Help….

:Jon: What?!

:Man in Black: Hahahaha. I will now take back what you stole from me.

:Jon: She isn't even yours.

:Man in Black: You know what I mean you insignificant being!

:Jon: *steps forward*

:Man in Black: Don't take another step, or I will squeeze the very life out of her!

:Jon: … *draw guns* *shoots two big rocks*

:Man in Black: *squeezes rings* Don't even try me!

:Wave: *breathes heavily* *crys in pain*

*rocks move*

:Rolando: Jon?

:Jon: *holds up finger*

*rocks fall*

:Water Jagger: Rawwwr! *leaps toward man*

:Man in Black: Ahh! *falls into water* I will get you for this!

:Water Jaggers: Grrr. *ready*

:Jon: Alright, let's clean up this mess! Actually, this won't take long. *clicks watch* Skill-Final Strike! *sigh*

:Shadow: I have to say. I am impressed.

:Jon: Yeah, well, I wasn't asking for your opinion. Wait a minute. Now I know where we are. We are in Lastal Forest.

:Rolando: Whoa. It seems to live up to its title.

:Jon: If you can see at the top of Lenel is Grace. Her light shines through this place. Fresh vegetation grows here to. Every month, the villagers come and pick crops to sell and sustain themselves. Come on! We are almost there!

:All: *runs*

_**Lastalia**_

:Jon: Here we are. It sure has changed a lot. The buildings are made of Light Essence that was embedded into the bricks. That is why they are a light blonde type color. The roofs are just in random colors. There is a mall which to me really isn't so great. Up there is Lastalia Castle. Grace also lives there in a sacred room.

:Shadow: I can't believe my sister went all the way to the top when building this place.

:Rolando: What does that mean?

:Shadow: It means I am jealous you idiot.

:Rolando: Oh.

:Jon: You two ok?

:Amber: Yes.

:Wave: ….

:Jon: *sigh* Rolando, why don't you take them to the mall. I am going up to the castle.

:Shadow: Oh, I am coming with you.

:Jon: Are you really sure about that?

:Shadow: You gonna stop me?

:Jon: I guess not.

:Shadow: Come on then.

:Jon: *sigh* Fine. *runs*

_**Lastalia Castle**_

:Jon: *knocks on door* Hmm, I hope they are home.

:Shadow: They probably are.

:?: *opens door*

:Jon: Walter, how nice to see you again.

:Walter: Master Jon, it is great to see you again to.

:Jon/Walter: *shakes hand*

:Walter: You seem to have grown up.

:Jon: Yeah, well. *embarrassment* We were wondering if Grace and the kids were home.

:Walter: Ah, I see. They are out in the backyard playing.

:Jon: Grace is stepping out of her room to play with them? Well, that is a first. Hahaha.

:Walter: I see her sister is here as well to.

:Jon: Ah, yes. Well, she wanted to tag along. We actually rescued her from Wrath.

:Walter: So the Shadow Clans King has stuck again I see.

:Jon: I am afraid so. We drove them out though, but they escaped to who knows where.

:Walter: Ah, I see. Well, come on inside. You may go out the back.

:Jon: Thank you, old friend. Come on, Shadow. *whispers* Be on your best behavior.

:Shadow: This is my sister's home. Of course I would.

:Jon: Yeah, well, that is what I am worried about.

:Shadow: *sigh*

:Walter: *opens door* Young Masters, you have a visitor.

:Jon/Shadow: *walks outside*

:?/?/?: *surprised*

:Jon: Well, well. Nice to see you all again.

:Grace: If it isn't the famous Clockwork.

:Jon: Heh.

:Grace: *walks toward Jon* Hmm. You have come a long way to see me?

:Jon: Yes, actually. Two Words, Shadow Clans.

:Grace: …. I see. Shadow….

:Shadow: Why are you starring at me?

:Grace: ….Nothing. Jon, I sense that Shadow was not the only one you came along with.

:Jon: Mall.

:Grace: Ah, I see. Will they be returning shortly?

:Jon: I hope so. Hehe.

:Grace: So we shall see.

:Jon: (She isn't what she was before when I first met her)

:Grace: Ah, so I am not up to your expectations?

:Jon: …. *runs out the front door*

:Shadow: Jon?

:Grace: Oh my…

:Walter: I will go look for him, Madam. *runs outside*

_**Lastalia Mall**_

:Jon: Alright, guys. Let's go.

:All: Right.

_**Lastalia Castle**_

:Jon: *opens door* Come on guys.

:Walter: Oh, Master Jon. We have been searching the city for you.

:Jon: ….

:Walter: Grace, is up in her room. She said that only you could head up there when you returned.

:Jon: *sigh* Alright. *walks upstairs* *knocks*

:Grace: Come in.

:Jon: *opens door* (Where is she?)

:Grace: I am right here.

:Jon: Nice, of you to read my thoughts…..*annoyed voice*

:Grace: I see.

:Jon: (I see the drops of blue on her….)

:Grace: Darkness is upon us.

:Jon: I can see that.

:Grace: I have some visitors for you. Children.

:?/?: Is it you?

:Jon: *sighs happily* Yes, it is. Yuri, Yuki, it is good to see you two again.

:Yuri/Yuki: *crys* We thought you were dead!

:Jon: I see they have not forgotten.

:Grace: You remember still don't you?

:Jon: Heh. Yes. *tears fall* *flashback*

_**Lastalia**_

:Wrath: You will go through or these two will die.

:Jon: You let them go first!

:Wrath: Very well.

:Jon: Take care of them, Walter.

:Walter: Master!

:Jon: *tears fall* *falls backward into portal*

:Wrath: You see? Even the great Clockwork is not even that powerful to stop me! Destroy the homes except the residents of the castle and the castle itself! Show them the divine punishment of the Shadow Clans!

:Yuri: *crys*

:Yuki: ….(Thank you)

:Wrath: *charges dark power* *makes thunder* Hahahahahah! Hahahahah!

:Townsfolk: *screaming*

:Grace: You used her power for evil. Your greed got the best of you King Wrath.

:Wrath: Watch this power then to swallow you whole! *charges up energy* *surges power through Grace* Hahahaha. You can blame Shadow for everything that has happened here! Everything!

:Grace: Ughhnnn.

:Jon: (No…) *sinks into portal* *portal closes*

_**?**_

:Jon: *wakes up* What happened to me?

:?: Hey kid, snap out of it!

:Jon: What?

_**Lastalia Castle**_

:Grace: You suffered so much the same.

:Jon: I still blame myself for what happened. *walks toward Grace* *opens arm sleeve* *tears fall*

:Grace: *smiles*

:Jon: No. Wrath will pay for this. *crys*

:Grace: (Jon, don't cry…) Children, please step outside.

:Yuri/Yuki: Yes, Ma'am.

:Jon: *stops crying* *sigh* I lost myself there. *picks Grace up* *hugs*

:Grace: *hugs back* (Jon, you do care.) *smiles*

:Jon: (Of course I care.) *smiles*

:Grace: *surpised*

:Walter: *knocks* Are you two alright in there?

:Grace: Yes, we are. Please come back later.

:Walter: Yes, Ma'am.

:Jon: I think it is about time we joined the others.

:Grace: *grabs arm* I sense it. Kronos….

:Jon: Yes.

:Grace: *body glows*

:Jon: *power swirls* **Spirit Skill Acquired-Light Atlas Dance**

:Grace: *falls down*

:Jon: *catches*

:Grace: *breathes heavily* I am fine. *unconscious*

:Jon: Walter!

:Walter: Is something wrong, Master?

:Jon: She just fell unconscious.

:Walter: Her body must be tired. *picks up* Please head downstairs.

:Jon: Alright. *closes door* *walks downstairs*

:Walter: You did it to him?

:Grace: He….He…needs…it…..

:Walter: *sigh*

:Rolando: Jon!

:Jon: What is it?

:Rolando: Yuri, Yuki, Wave, Amber, and Shadow got captured by the Shadow Clans!

:Jon: No. Let's go!

:Jon/Rolando: *runs outside*

:Jon: Where did they go?

:Rolando: I don't know. They were just right here.

:Jon: They couldn't have left that fast.

:Rolando: I saw them fighting, but I didn't get involved just in case it got bad.

:Jon: Ok I think that was a good decision, and honestly, a bad decision at the same time.

:Rolando: Where do you think they went?

:Jon: I think they are right here. *draw gun* *fires*

:Soldier: Ugh, hey! Opps.

:Jon: I knew it! Show yourselves!

:Rolando: They don't have the girls.

:Jon: They must have sent in the calvary.

*screen appears*

:Wrath: I see I have come back to this wretched town. I am impressed that you were able to see through that trick. However, you are surrounded by 30 men, and more are on their way.

:Jon: Oh, and I am so scared.

:Wrath: You should be. You remember that incident. Now, it shall happen again! Throw down your weapons, or the girl and boy die.

:Yuri/Yuki: ….

:Shadow: Go ahead. He is not afraid of you!

:Jon: (Shadow, you idiot!)

:Wrath: Oh really? Break the leg of the boy.

:Soldier: *kicks at full force*

:Yuki: *screams* *falls to ground*

:Wrath: Wait, don't get him up. I need him alive.

:Yuki: You think that is going to stop me?

:Wrath: Break the other.

:Soldier: *kicks at full force*

:Yuki: *screams*

:Jon: …. (What are you doing….?)

:Wrath: That all you got, kid?

:Jon: (Don't you dare!)

:Yuki: …

:Wrath: That's what I thought. *grabs Shadow* I have been waiting a long long time for this!

:Jon: Stop! I will kill all of these men if you don't stand down right now!

:Wrath: Do it then.

:Soldiers: What?! Sir?!  
:Wrath: Do it!

:Jon: *drops weapon*

:Grace: (Jon, what are you doing?)

:Jon: (Huh? We are getting nowhere of finding where their base is by just standing here and killing people's lives.)

:Grace: (Be….careful…..)

:Jon: (Rest, Grace.)

:Soldiers: *cuffs Jon and Rolando*

**That is good enough for this chapter. I am still working on Chapter 7 as well. I will not be doing a recap for the next one. I am focusing on the story. I also will have a character page for Grace in the next chapter. I hope you are enjoying the story. Here is a new skit.**

**Skit(Chapter 6):**

**:Jon: (Grace?)**

**:Grace: (Hmm?)**

**:Jon: (Why are you watching me in my mindspace?)**

**:Grace: (Oh um. Would you like me not to?)**

**:Jon: (No, it is fine. I like someone to talk to.)**

**:Grace: (*giggles* Me in particular?)**

**:Jon: (What is that supposed to mean?!)**


	8. Chapter 7

Dimension: Kronos

Chapter 7

**Alright. When Grace enters the game on this chapter, I am going to show the character page about her. Remember to rate, comment, and subscribe. Thanks. Reminder: This entire story belongs to me. I created it, and nobody else did. If you claim to have made it, I will make sure you are caught for copyright. Enjoy the story.**

_**Lastalia Human Base**_

Rolando: Where are we?

Jon: One the Human Departments of the Shadow Clans. They take townspeople from this county, and they then take them to either torture, work, or be used for experiments. The Shadow Clans are cruel no matter what.

Soldier: Keep moving.

Jon: I am not trying to be rude, but where exactly are you taking us?

Soldier: King Wrath has ordered us to take you to him.

Jon: That is what I figured….. Also, are you a resident of Shador?

Solder: We all are. We were sent to work here because of King Wrath. When he stole Shadow's power, he threatened to kill us and our families if we didn't obey him.

Jon: I hope one day he can be stopped. I wonder what snapped inside of him that day.

Soldier: I wish I knew as well. Look, Clockwork, if you can free us all, we are in your debt.

Jon: If I do it, you owe me nothing. Here on Shadock, we are all one nation.

Soldier: Thank you.

*screen appears*

Wrath: Bring them in!

Soldier: Little tip. Try not to get on his bad side.

Jon: Thanks for the tip.

Soldier: Good luck.

*elevator opens*

*elevator goes up*

*elevator opens*

All: *walks forward*

Wrath: Back to your posts!

Soldiers: Yes, sir!

Wrath: Well, if it isn't the great Clockwork and his pipsqueak friend.

Rolando: Hey.

Jon: Shh. (Grace, what do I do?)

:Grace: (Do what you can. I…. ….you…can….save..them…)

**Grace:**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: Female**

**Weapon: Herself**

**Race: Elemental Spirit**

**HomeTown: Lastalia**

**Hair Color: White**

**Hair Size: Long to Waist**

**Attire Shirt: White Dress with 3 Middle Black Vertical Stripes**

**Attire Pants: White Panties**

**Shoes: White Tenni Shoes**

**Titles:**

**Elemental Spirit**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**No Additional Information**

Jon: (What is the worst he can do….) You brought me here for a reason.

Wrath: I don't need a reason to make you my prisoner.

Jon: You're lying…. What is it you're really after?

Wrath: Your meddlesome interrogation skills are more impressing then what I expected.

Jon: You think I would come here willingly if I didn't have a good reason?

Wrath: The children I am guessing, or them? *opens curtain*

Jon: What?!

Wrath: That Man in the Black Hood reported to me where they were, or should I say you reported to me where they were.

Jon: What? Why would I do such a thing?

Wrath: You really don't know?

Jon: What is that supposed to mean?

Wrath: *claps hands*

?: *walks forward*

Wrath: *shakes head forward*

Man: *takes off hood and throws it*

Jon: No way!

Man: Yes, I am how you say a copied dark version of you from Dimension: Kronos.

Jon: I didn't fall into Dimension: Kronos.

Jon(Dark): Are you sure? Think boy!

Jon: (Grace, did you know about this?)

Grace: (I can't say I have.)

Jon: (What does this mean? I actually fell in?)

Grace: (Where did you fall when you entered the portal?)

Jon: (I believe I fell into the AfterLife, the dimension in between.)

Grace: (Really?! That can't be! That means there are three versions of you!)

Jon: (What?!)

Grace: (I would suspect that the man is the dark version of you from Dimension: Kronos, but…..)

Jon: (What?)

Grace: (Yuri and Yuki are you….)

Jon: (…)

Jon(Dark): I see you have figured it out. Yes, Yuri and Yuki are you from the AfterLife.

Jon: Yuki I can be sure of. But Yuri is a girl. How can she be me?

Grace: (You need to remember. What happened when you woke up in the AfterLife?)

Jon(Dark): Yuri is the girl from the AfterLife that you met. I believe her name was….

Jon: (This can't be so…)

Grace: (Jon! Don't do it!)

Jon(Dark): I will, however, not be called Jon. I am Jarik of the Shadow Clans!

Jon: So you brought them out. So then how did they become a part of the royal family?

Jarik: I will not tell you! You can figure it out on your own!

Jon: GRAAAAAAAH! *breaks cuffs* *draws sword* Tell me! *clash*

Jarik: You seriously think you can beat me?!

Jon/Jarik: Die to your death! Into the AfterLife! Kronos!

_**Boss: Jarik**_

Jarik: I am made from you you insignificant fol! You wish to never accept your fate!  
Jon: Fate wasn't supposed to be this way!

Jarik: What would you know!

Jon: What kind of a question is that?!

Grace: (Jon, you can't defeat him!)

Jon: That doesn't mean I can't try!

Jarik: Talking to yourself again?

Jon: Shut up!

Jarik: **Skill-Fire Breath! *giant flame waves hit***

Jon: **Skill-Light Blast! *giant light beams hit* Death Havoc! *giant dark arms appear from earthquake***

Jarik: **Skill-Instant Pulse *stops time triggers explosion***

Jon: I think I have had about enough of you! *click watch*

Wrath: That is it! Jarik, take that now!

Jarik: With pleasure!

Jon: **Grand Skill-Final Strike! You ready to die in battle?! *jumps through enemy 20 times at speed of light* *jumps in air charges down to massive explosion***

Jarik: That is strong….But not strong enough! **Grand Skill-Teal Spectacle! I think it is about time I ended this show! *giant balls of water hit* *frozen in time* *slices through ice into enemy***

_**Battle End**_

Jon: How did you?!

Jarik: You think you could defeat me, Clockwork? Think again….

Jon: (Grace, what happened?)

Grace: (I restrained you using my power I gave you.)

Jon: (Why?)

Grace: (If you got too powerful, you would've killed him. If you killed him, we can't reverse this tragedy.)

Jon: (Tch. I see you haven't changed a bit.) *gets up* Wrath, you go way too far with this plan.

Wrath: Oh, do I? You actually thought you could save them just by killing Jarik? I will let you go. You fighting Jarik made your deal to go, but it came with one technicality. I said to stand down or they die. Yuki paid his price just fine. He lives. As for Yuri…. *draws sword* *readys sword*

Rolando/Jon: *surprised*

Jon: You wouldn't dare. She is the insurance you need anyway.

Wrath: Watch me. *readys sword about to swing* Die!

Jon: (No!) No, stop! *runs*

Jarik: *grabs Jon* Where do you think you're going squirt?

Jon: *swings sword* Let go!

Wrath: *runs sword through Yuri's stomach*

Yuri: Ack...*falls down*

Jon: You…

Grace: (I am sorry.)

Jon: (Shut up! Today is the day he pays!)

Yuki: Yuri!

Jon: *breaks Rolando's cuffs* Rolando try to heal her!

Wrath: Come, men. We will destroy the base along with the others! Prepare the pods!

Jon: NO, STOP! *runs after Wrath*

Wrath: *close door*

Jon: *bangs on door* OPEN THE DOOR YOU COWARD! I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!

Rolando: Jon! She isn't doing too well….

Jon: Well, we all won't do too well if this place goes up in flames. We need to get out of here. I see they took Amber, Wave, and Shadow with them. That isn't good.

Rolando: We need to get back to Grace quickly.

Jon: (Grace, are you alright?)

Grace: (I am fine. Just hurry.)

Jon: (Why?) I think something might be wrong. Let's head back to Lastalia.

Rolando: What about the people here at the base?

Jon: We need to gather them in one place. *uses microphone* Attention people of the human base! This is Jon Clockwork. You all are free. We are opening the gate now! Hurry or we all die in flames!

Captives: *runs out of the base*

Jon: Let's hope that is the rest. We need to hurry now as well. *picks up Yuri* (Stay with me, Yuri….)

All: *runs out of the base*

*base explodes*

Rolando: Whoa. When they do something like that, they mean it.

Jon: The gate is up ahead.

Jon/Rolando: *surprised* Oh my….

Rolando: What happened to all the people?

Jon: It wasn't the explosion. I can tell you that.

Rolando: What do you think happened?

Jon: Hmm. *puts hand on Yuki's chest* *feels the front gate air*

Bzzzt.

Jon: This sends a strong electric charge through the body. I didn't think that would happen. Luckily, there is a control panel here. *tinkers* Let's see. Maybe this. Here we go. That should disarm it. Let's head back to Lastalia. We also will need to confirm that all the victims of this base are dead. We also need to get Yuri to a doctor. (Grace, we are on our way.)

All: *runs*

_**Lastalia**_

Jon: One way or another, we made it back. Let's head to the castle first.

_**Lastalia Castle**_

Jon: *knocks loudly*

Walter: *opens door* Ah, Master Jo-

Jon: No time to explain! We need to get Yuri to a bed!

Walter: Oh my. What happened?

Jon: I'll explain later.

Rolando: *opens room door*

Jon: Call in a doctor. Come on, Yuri. Don't die.

Walter: I will take it from here, Jon.

Jon: Alright. *closes door* Rolando, head downstairs for a minute.

Rolando: Ok.

Jon: (Grace, are you in your room?)

Grace: (…No.)

Jon: (! Where are you?)

Grace: (At…the…..base….)

Jon: (What?! Why didn't you tell me?)

Grace: (I'll…be…fine….)

Jon: *runs downstairs and out the door*

Rolando: Jon?

_**Lastalia Human Base**_

Jon: *opens front door*

*bricks falling*

Jon: Grace, where are you! *opens holding cell area door* Grace?

Grace: *cough*

Jon: *sigh relief* Grace, why didn't you tell me?

Grace: It…would've….be…en….too….late…..

Jon: No….

Grace: *arms, legs, body, neck turn dark*

Jon: I can't believe you.

Grace: What?

Jon: I could've saved you, and now you only made it worse!

Grace: I will be fine….

Jon: You idiot…. Get up. *pulls Grace out of the rubble* *picks up*

_**Lastalia Castle**_

Rolando: You think he is ok?

Walter: Maybe so, but I feel like he had a reason for leaving.

Rolando: You think you know what the reason is?

Walter: It is hard to say, but I have noticed Madam Grace feel a little weird lately ever since that talk she has with Jon. I feel as if Jon and Grace have a connection between each other. Although at this point it is hard to say.

Rolando: Oh.

Jon: *opens door quietly* *walks upstairs quietly* *opens Grace's door* *closes door quietly*

Rolando: That reminds me, where is Grace anyway?

Walter: I am not quite sure. She was resting, but she then was gone.

Rolando: She might have gone out for some fresh air.

Walter: I hope you are right.

Jon: Grace, you need to rest.

Grace: It….is….too….late….to…save….me.

Jon: How can you say that?! I longed to be back in the real world after I spent too long in the other dimension. I saw you suffer before the hole closed. This is what you say to me?!

Grace: It is fine….I'm telling you I will live….It just will take time….

Jon: *sigh* I can't believe you almost let yourself die there.

Grace: *sigh*

Jon: Rest.

Grace: Ok. *lays down*

Jon: *closes door*

Walter: Master, Jon. You are already back?

Jon: Yes. Please don't go in there right now. How is Yuri?

Walter: Yuri, isn't doing very well. I had a doctor come see her already.

Jon: What did he say?

Walter: It is eminent that she will die. Nothing we can do.

Jon: …. So you are just going to give up on her?

Walter: Jon, I-

Jon: No! She will get better. She is too young to die!

Rolando: But Jon, Jarik said-

Jon: I know what he said! Regardless, she still is living here! I can't just allow her to die! When she dies, she is gone forever. No memory will be of her! Same with Yuki… You all just give up on everything whenever it gets hard….*tears fall*

Walter: Now see here, we are doing everythi-

Jon: No, you are not! You just don't get it!

Walter: *slaps Jon* We do what we can just to help. We are not miracle workers. We are just human beings! The same goes for-

Jon: No, you don't know who I really am. I am not even sure what I am either. *opens Yuri's door* *closes door* Yuri?

Yuri: Hi.

Jon: Are you ok?

Yuri: Yes. It just hurts a little.

Jon: *sigh* I am sorry I couldn't protect you both all those years ago.

Yuri: But you did. We lived longer because you sacrificed yourself.

Jon: But they still destroyed everything. They killed the king, your dad!

Yuri: *sigh* I honestly wish it could have been better, but that all is in the past.

Jon: *sigh* I probably am still being negative. You don't have much longer to live with the way you are carrying on.

Yuri: … Then I will live it to the fullest as much as I can.

Jon: You are brave…. *opens door* *closes door*

Yuri: (Not as brave as you….) *sleeps*

Jon: *walks downstairs* Hello?

Rolando: Oh, there you are. Are you ok?

Jon: Yeah, sorry to worry you.

Rolando: So why did you rush out?

Jon: Grace was dieing inside the compound.

Rolando: What? But how was she taken captive?

Jon: Now that I don't know.

Rolando: Maybe you can ask her. She is sitting in the living room on the couch.

Jon: Oh…*walks to living room* …

Grace: …

Rolando: What do you think they are saying?

Walter: They might be using their mind to communicate.

Jon: (Why are you out of bed?)

Grace: (Is it bad?)

Jon: (You need to rest. No matter what.)

Grace: (I assure you that I am fine. Why are you worried about me?)

Jon: (I think the question is more like why wouldn't I be worried?)

Grace: (…Thank you.)

Jon: *walks up to balcony*

Rolando: What was Jon saying to you?

Grace: *giggles* You will just have to ask him and see if he tells you.

?: *walks downstairs* He..lp…. *falls downstairs*

Rolando: Did you hear that? *runs to front* *gasp*

Walter: Young Master Yuri!

Grace: *heals* Come on! Stay with us!

Yuri: It's too late for me….*cough* I want to see the sunlight one last time before I go.

Grace: Rolando, go get Jon.

Rolando: Right. *runs up to balcony*

Jon: *hums*

Rolando: Jon.

Jon: Hmm?

Rolando: Yuri…she's…

Jon: *sigh* *runs downstairs* Where is she?

Rolando: Outside.

Jon: *opens door* Yuri….

Grace: Jon….I am sor-

Jon: *puts finger on lip* Shh. *walks over to Yuri* Yuri….

Yuri: I am sorry that I can't be with you any longer. I am glad you came though.

Jon: *sigh* *tears fall* *hugs Yuri* (Why did this have to happen….)

*arrow flies*

Grace: Jon, look out!

Jon: What?! *falls back*

*arrow hits Yuri into back*

Yuri: Accc…..*falls* Goodbye, my family… *loses breath*

Jon: No! GRAAAAAAH! *draws sword* Die! *slashs soldiers* *looks around* WRATH YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!

Yuri(Spirit): Jon, live your life to fullest as I would mine.

Jon: *spirit swirls and flies into heart* (Where is Yuki?)

Yuri: (He is already dead. The Shadow Clans came when you went to go get Grace.)

Jon: (No. This can't be happening!)

Yuri: (Live on….)

Jon: *crys* NOOOO! *falls to knees*

**Sad part. Very sad part. Sorry guys no skit. I am writing Chapter 8. I will see you guys then. Rate, comment, and subscribe. I have to say this story is getting good on my own end as well.**


	9. Chapter 8

Dimension: Kronos

Chapter 8

**Alright everyone, shall we begin? Sorry, no recap, just a normal story making. Rate, comment, and subscribe. I have had reviews come in personal. They said it has great characters and an amazing plot. I hope you all keep on enjoying the story. Copyright August 2013. I own the entire story.**

_**Lastalia Castle**_

Rolando: You think he will ever recover?

Grace: All I can say is that we hope for the best.

Rolando: Oh yeah, the Shadow Clans took off with Wave, Amber, and Shadow to who knows where….

Grace: Hmm, I didn't hear anything about that.

Rolando: Yeah, I guess we were caught up with other things. I wonder what our next plan of action is.

Grace: We need Jon to come along, or we won't have a very good co-operation.

Rolando: How do you figure?

Grace: Well, he has developed a bond between the other spirits and me. He gains more co-operations from them because his heart is good. However, his heart is in sorrow. If we went without him, they wouldn't co-operate very well.

Rolando: I am having a very hard time putting a positive spin on this, but that sounds like it could get us killed.

*walking downstairs*

Jon: *claps fist* We are going to get them back. That is what we are going to do. We will avenge Yuri and Yuki with Wrath's death. I don't know if it will work, but we have no other choice.

Rolando: Whoa, there is no way you got over that too quickly.

Grace: *giggles* You worry about me being up to your expectations. Now let's see you live up to mine.

Rolando: How did you know that Yuki was killed?

Jon: …*sigh* I'd rather not talk about that right now.

Walter: Well, it looks like we have a plan. Shall we be going?

Jon: What? You are coming to?

Walter: I will avenge the deaths of the young masters.

Jon: Alright, who's up for a little adventure?

All: Let's do it!

_**Lastalia**_

Grace: Let's ask around first.

Jon: Good plan, but what are we going to ask about? What time my pedicure is?

Grace: *giggles* You really need to get some alone time.

Jon: What?

Rolando: Um, hello. We need to get moving as fast as possible.

Grace: Now, let's ask around to see if anybody has seen the Shadow Clans come by. We will meet back in the square.

Jon: Alright.

_**Lastalia Town Square**_

Rolando: Anything?

Jon: I got nothing on my end.

Walter: I have not heard anything about the whereabouts of the young mistresses.

**New Character Page**

**Walter:**

**Age: 46**

**Gender: Male**

**Weapon: Throwing Stars and Katana**

**Race: Human**

**HomeTown: Lastalia**

**Hair Color: White**

**Hair Size: Beard to Neck/Braid Hair to Waist**

**Attire Shirt: Black Tuxedo with White Shirt**

**Attire Pants: Black Pants**

**Shoes: Butler Type Shoes**

**Titles:**

**Lastalia Butler**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**No Additional Information**

Jon: Hmm, I wonder where Grace is.

Grace: *coughing*

Jon: Well, about time you got here. Anything new?

Grace: Shadow Clans have Wave at the edge of town. They are waiting for you.

Jon: … Plan to use me as bait I see. Let's go.

Grace: Wait, we should have a plan first.

Rolando: She's right. If you just march in there, they are sure to kill you and her.

Jon: Hmm. *looks around* I got an idea.

_**Lastalia**_

People: *gathering together*

Jon: *steps forward* You were waiting for me weren't you?

Wave: Jon!

Jon: What do you want?

Soldier: Pretty simple. What we want is you!

Jon: Pretty simple? Not going to happen.

Soldier: We have orders to behead the girl if you refuse.

Jon: (Grace, are you ready?)

Grace: (Let's do it!)

Jon: *whistles*

Rolando: *runs across roof* *jumps* *fires at soldiers*

Soldier: Kill the girl!

Walter: Not this time boys…. *throws stars*

Grace: Ha! Skill-Light Atlas Dance! *beams of light shoot to enemies*

Soldiers: Guard the girl!

Jon: Now's my chance! *runs toward soldiers* *jumps* *draws sword* Time for this to end!

_**Shadow Clan Soldiers x10**_

Jon: You pitiful beings killed Yuri and Yuki. You will pay!

Soldier: Die you miserable child!

Jon: Child?! I think it is about time for this e-

Soldiers: **Death Chasm! *giant hole opens***

Jon: Clever… *clicks watch * *jumps in air* **You ready for this? End it! *slices 20 times into enemies* *jumps in ir* *charges downward* *giant explosion* Final Strike!**

Jon: Your king will die with the same fate as you….

_**Battle End**_

Jon: Well, done guys. That should put some fear into King Wrath.

Rolando: Doubt it.

Jon: Haha. You ok, Wave?

Wave: …

Jon: (You ok?)

Wave: (You came back for me….)

Jon: (Of course I did.)

Wave: (…Thank you.)

Jon: (I will forgive you if you tell me why you were avoiding me.)

Wave: (You said you were going to give us away.)

Jon: (…I see. It would've been worse if I had to leave you out on the street if I couldn't take care of you.)

Wave: (You did care?)

Jon: (Well that is what I want you to decide.) Alright, everybody, let's head out!

_**Lastalia Port**_

Women: May you find peace in your travels, Grace.

Grace: Thank you.

Jon: Looks like you have a fan club.

Grace: I wouldn't call it that.

Child: How dare you! You dare disrespect her!

Jon: (How worse do you think this can get?)

Grace: (Now any worse then what just happened I guarantee that.)

Jon: Oh I am sorry. *bows head in front of Grace*

Child: I better not see it again.

Grace: Why did you do that?

Jon: Because there wouldn't have been any other way to solve that. So I just give them what they want.

Walter: Is that how you gain pleasure now?

Jon: Not quite. I rather not talk about how my ideas came to be.

Walter: How come?

Jon: It is kind of a long story, and like I said I'd rather not talk about it.

All: *board boat*

Rolando: So where are we headed?

Jon: Well, apparently I'd rather save Earlin for last. I had a bad run in… She just wouldn't stop kicking me in the face.

Grace: I see. She usually has a better attitude.

Jon: Haha, you think it is that simple to bring her a present? She thinks it is an explosive all the time. Yeah, the only place it explodes on is my face.

Walter: Perhaps she was just in a very bad mood.

Jon: We are heading to Winmier

_**Winmier Port**_

Jon: Thanks for the lift.

Boat Driver: No problem, sir.

Rolando: Now what?

Walter: Well, it would appear that Winmier is up there on Deserted Mountain.

Jon: Of all the places, why did it have to be deserts? Grace, you gonna be ok?

Grace: Huh? Oh, yeah I should be fine? Are you worried?

Jon: Yeah, I am just worried about you keeling over on us haha.

Grace: I can take care of myself you know. I think Wave can't take it though.

Wave: *breathing heavily* I…am…fine.

Jon: I think somebody should carry her.

Rolando: Can you?

Jon: I could, but who is going to fight? I am the strongest one here.

Grace: I think you mean I am the strong one.

Jon: Yeah, whatever.

Walter: I will carry the young girl. Are you ok with that, Miss Wave?

Wave: Mhm…*holds hand*

Walter: *picks up* Alright, that settles it. Shall we get going?

Jon: You know, Walter, you could be a fabulous babysitter if being a butler doesn't work out for you.

Walter: I find my job quite exciting.

Jon: Yeah, just don't keel over on us either. If Wave gets too heavy, Rolando can carry her.

Rolando: Hey, are you implying that I am weak?

Grace: Save your breath. We have a long walk.

All: *looks at mountain summit*

Rolando: That is kind of high.

Jon: What did you expect when I said that it was at the top of Deserted Mountain?

_**Sohot Desert**_

Rolando: How long does it take to get to Deserted Mountain?

Jon: Well, you didn't expect this to be a vacation did ya?

Grace: How is Wave?

Walter: She appears to be asleep.

Wave: *sucking thumb* *sleeping*

Jon: Haha, I am surprised that even the Water Spirit would still suck her thumb.

Grace: She is still only a child.

Rolando: I have been meaning to ask. If you guys are the 6 spirits, then how are you all still children?

Grace: I am not quite sure.

Walter: Maturity I presume.

Jon: Pretty clever, Walter. Yes, it all matters on what kind of heart the spirit is shaped into.

Rolando: However, there is a flaw I see there. We are taught there was only one spirit each element. You said that it depends on what kind of heart the spirit is shaped into. You make it sound like there are multiple spirits.

Jon: No, it is the same, but their physical form dies to. Spiral then reshapes the physical form. However, the bad news is that the spirit then forgets, but the memories are stored in their heart. Another concept to consider is that the spirits are all reshaped all at once. Basically what it boils down to is that they all have to die first. This means that if some are still living, the rest cry in pain and agony until the others die. It makes them go insane sometimes to that their power then could destroy a whole city.

Grace: …

Jon: (It happened to you once to. Didn't it?)

Grace: (Yes, but the sad part was that the doctor was able to heal me.)

Jon: (How is that sad?)

Grace: (I had to face all those people whose homes and lives I destroyed.)

Jon: (I see.) Well, here is Deserted Mountain. Get ready for a lot of climbing.

**Alright, all. That is a perfect place to end the chapter. I have a skit for you all. Be sure to rate, comment, and subscribe. By the way, I copyright this in my honor of my story. Copyright August 2013.**

**Jon: (Grace, do you still blame yourself for what happened?)**

**Grace: (I have no one else to blame but myself.)**

**Jon: *sigh***

**Grace: (Are you worried?)**

**Jon: (That you are never going to let that go, then yes.)**

**Grace: (Don't worry about me. I am fine.)**

**Jon: (If you hold onto the past then you are never fine.)**

**Grace: *sigh* (Stay true to who you are, Jon Clockwork.)**

**Jon: (…)**


	10. Chapter 9

Dimension: Kronos

Chapter 9

**Well, all. It is Chapter 9 time. Man, I am going to make this commentary long when we get the final, but that is still a long way away. Alright, everyone. Be sure to rate, comment, and subscribe.**

_**Deserted Mountain**_

Rolando: Honestly, this mountain is just too big for us.

Jon: You have been saying that all day, and we are hardly any feet off the ground.

Walter: I think Miss Wave needs to see a doctor before she gets de-hydrated.

Grace: I have to admit that she is getting hot.

Jon: …Walter, let me carry her.

Walter: Are you sure?

Jon: Well, I did say I would carry her. Isn't that proof enough that I was sure?

Walter: True, sir. *hands Wave to Jon*

Jon: *carries wave* She is heavier then what I expected.

All: *laughs*

_**Winmier**_

Grace: Wow, looks like Breeze really kicked it up a notch on the technology.

Jon: Grrr, it's mocking me in the face….

Grace: How so?

Jon: I am the technician wizard in Shadock. I am very sick and tired of people trying to get into the competition.

Rolando: He is like this all the time.

Walter: I just hope that he doesn't destroy the city first.

Rolando: Agreed.

Jon: Ahem. Well, let's go find Breeze.

Grace: Should we try Gale Palace?

Rolando: Isn't the celebration on today though?

Walter: He is right. They only allow invited guests into the place.

Jon: Why not try sneaking in uninvited?

Grace: How are we going to do that with the guards?

Rolando: Pretty much….Uh, I don't know. Jon?

Jon: Did you know that Breeze's physical parents run this town? They treat her like a candidate though.

Grace: I did hear about that, but I didn't think it still was going on.

Walter: I have too heard about this, but still I have to agree with Madam Grace.

Jon: I also heard that Breeze has a hard time controlling her power.

Rolando: Does that mean she has pain to?

Jon: She does, but not the sort that you would see. Her physical and mental form is what you say "have problems" like you would see a human. She has a hard time understanding what is going on. *sigh* The crowd picks on her a lot, and they sometimes threaten her.

Rolando: Does that mean that she wears glasses?

Jon: Ye-What? No. What gives you that idea?

Rolando: No reason….

Jon: I see an open window. We will sneak in up there. I do know that if the Shadow Clans are here then they will go after Breeze.

Walter: It may not be too long to wait for them. Look.

Soldiers: *lurking around*

Walter: It would appear that they have already arrived.

Jon: Let's hope that we can find the location of their hideout where they are keeping Amber and Shadow as well. Let's go.

_**Gale Palace**_

Jon: Well, we can't get in through the front door that is for sure, but they will let Grace and Wave in. They are 2 of the 6 spirits. The Elemental Spirits don't need invitations. The law counts it as what they call World Checkouts.

Rolando: Honestly, clue me in here.

Jon: Later. We need to get in there. Walter, you will be let in to because you are affiliated with Grace.

Walter: Roger that.

Jon: Come on Rolando. *shoots grappling hook* *slides up* Ok, it is dangerous if we get caught. I just hope that the Shadow Clans haven't made it inside.

Rolando: How would they even get in?

Jon: Ok, we are inside so let's drop in.

Jon/Rolando: *jumps down*

Rolando: Where do we look first?

Jon: I'd imagine that she is up in her room, but we need to look around first.

Rolando: Let me go check the rooms. I will meet you in the Throne Room.

Jon: Alright. Whoa, I love the chandelier they added in the middle. Plus, these gold floors look great. Well, better check out the sights.

_**Gale Palace-Throne Room**_

Jon: Wow, there are so many people here. I wonder if Breeze is among the crowd. *looks around* Looks like they had a little chair for Breeze; I hope Rolando makes it down soon.

Rolando: Sooner than you think. Let's head down.

Jon: We need to find the others.

Rolando: That probably will be easier than you think.

Jon: Alright, guys. She is at the Throne.

Walter: Shall we begin walking over?

Jon: I think Grace needs to introduce us.

Grace: Ok, let's go.

Jon: Look out for the Shadow Clan soldiers.

All: *walks forward*

?: Ah, Grace. It is an honor for you to be in our presence on such a fine occasion.

Grace: Thank you, King Dular.

Dular: However, one thing is still on my mind. To what do I owe the pleasure of your coming today?

Grace: My companions and I are here because we fear the Shadow Clans might be coming for Breeze.

Dular: I see, but is that "the" Jon Clockwork?

Grace: Yes, it is.

People: *gasp* *whispers*

Jon: It is I, your Highness.

Dular: Everyone in Shadock thought that you were dead.

Jon: It felt that way to, but I am back among you all.

Grace: Pardon me, your Highness, but about Breeze. Allow me to explain….

Dular: So Breeze is being threatened by the Shadow Clans? Why would they be after her?

?: Use your head your royal Stupidness.

Jon: That voice….

Jarik: Nice to see you again squirt. *jumps down* Nobody make a move or the king dies with his head! Troop, get the girl!

Breeze: Hey, let go.

Jarik: Don't hurt her.

Jon: *grabs sword*

Jarik: You want to fight, Clockwork?!

Jon: …

Jarik: Then come on and fight me then, One on One, unless you are chicken.

Jon: … *anger stirring* Graaaaaah!

Jarik: Graaaaaah!

Jon/Jarik: DIE!

_**Boss: Jarik**_

Jon: It's time somebody put you in your place!

Jarik: I can say the same for you, but let me spell it out for you! You are going to die here tonight! **Grand Skill- Teal Spectacle Let's try it this way! *giants balls of water hit* *freeze in time* Teal Spectacle! *slashes enemies***

Jon: Is…that…all you got?

Jarik: Oh, let's try this again then!

Jon/Jarik: *clash swords*

Wave: (Jon needs help!)

Jon: (Don't get involved!)

Wave: (*gasp* I think it is about time I ended this.) *body glowing* Haaaah!

Jarik: What the?!

Jon: Huh?

Wave: *water molds to body* *transforms*

Aqua: You look like you could use some help.

Jon: Let's end it.

Jarik: Graaaaaah! Let's finish this!

Aqua: Jon, I will lend you strength. Together now!

Jon: Haaaaaa!

**Grand Skill(Jon/Aqua)-Terrible Tsunamis**

**Jon: Strike!**

**Aqua: Locked on target! *swirls water around enemy***

**Jon: It's gonna hurt!**

**Aqua: Together the waves crash to-**

**Jon/Aqua: Devour our enemies! Terrible Tsunamis! *giant wave crashes***

Jon: You were not half bad.

Aqua: Same to you. *transformation reverted*

_**Battle End**_

**Aqua:**

**Age: 19**

**Gender: Female**

**Weapon: Water Staff/Sword**

**Race: Elemental Spirit**

**HomeTown: ?**

**Hair Color: Bright Blue**

**Hair Size: Long to Rear**

**Attire Shirt: Water Dress**

**Attire Pants: None**

**Shoes: Blue Sandals**

**Titles:**

**Elemental Spirit**

**No Additional Information**

Jon: The jig is up, Jarik!

Jarik: This isn't over! *jumps in air with flip*

Jon/Jarik: Haaaaaaa!

Jon: *jumps in air* *slashes sword* Get back here! *runs*

_**Winmier**_

Jarik: See you next time, squirt! *disappears*

Jon: Get back here you coward!

Rolando: Where did he go?

Jon: He's gone….

Jon/Rolando: *walks back*

_**Gale Palace**_

Grace: Did you find him?

Jon: No, we lost him in the crowd.

Walter: It would seem that our cover is blown. Earlin is in trouble, no doubt.

Jon: Alright, first we need Breeze to come along.

Grace: Jon, our power will help you progress so I will teach you how to start a bond with one of us. You will need to do it with all of us at our cities. Since we are here, let's start with Breeze.

_**Gale Palace-Throne Room**_

Grace: Let's begin. First you need to develop a bond with your mind. Hold one hand with each other and focus.

Jon/Breeze: *holds hand*

Jon: (Can you hear me?)

Breeze: (…Yes.)

Grace: (Good. Now you have developed the mind bond.) Let's now begin with battle bonds. Breeze will not transform like Wave did unless your bond is strong. *creates creature* Let's test it out.

Jon: Skill-Burning Strike

Breeze: Skill-Winding Warrior(New) *several winds shots hit*

Jon/Breeze: *fighting*

Rolando: Jon, seems to be very good with make bonds. How is that so?

Grace: Jon is one that will do whatever he can to set things right in the world. Plus, we owe him our lives. He protected us to. I just wish that he didn't have to suffer.

Walter: It would seem that he focuses his mind on those he trusts and wants to protect.

Grace: Great job. Now you and Breeze need to lend each other your power. They call it Tethering. Breathe and focus. Breeze, you need to focus your power on Jon.

Jon: …

Breeze: Graaaaaah! *body glowing* *wind power flowing into Jon*

Jon: *breathing heavily*

Breeze: *breathing heavily*

Grace: Alright, now the bond has been made.

Jon: *holds out hand*

Breeze: *shakes hand*

Dular: You all must hurry to Earlin before the Shadow Clans beat you there.

Jon: It is a long trip there. We must get a move on.

Dular: Good luck. Jon.

Jon: Yes, your Highness?

Dular: Take care of my daughter.

Jon: *shakes head*

Dular: (Please be safe, Breeze my daughter.)

**This seems like a good place to end this chapter. Oh by the way, I am not adding a skit right now. Thanks to you all for giving me your reviews on the story. It inspires me to keep going. See ya all next time.**


	11. Chapter 10

Dimension: Kronos

Chapter 10

**Welcome to Chapter 10. I am so giddy to get to the exciting part of the story, but I have to calm my nerves down until that comes. I just hope I don't lose my mind first. Alright, let's begin.**

_**Winmier**_

Breeze: …

Rolando: So how exactly are we going to get to Earlin in time?

Jon: We could try taking the train. I happen to have some RD or Radianite. Just in case some of you never heard of it. Radianite is a currency we use, and it is called that because it is made of a material that emits a powerful light source.

Walter: I am sure we all have heard about that.

Wave: I didn't.

Jon: Let's head to the train station.

_**Winmier Train Station**_

Jon: 6 tickets please.

Ticket Master: That will be 1,800 RD.

Jon: *hands RD*

Ticket Master: *hands tickets* Have a safe trip.

Jon: Thank you. Alright, let's get on.

_**Golden Express Train**_

Rolando: This is nice.

Walter: Very classy, indeed. Jon, how can anybody even afford this?

Jon: Oh, I designed this train so they give me discounts.

Rolando: Man, is there something you didn't design?

Jon: Winmier's technology is something I didn't create. The King sometimes lets me come over to study the technology a bit.

Speaker: Alright, passengers. Thank you for riding the Golden Express. Just please sit down and enjoy the ride. Our next stop is Earlin.

Jon: Alright, time to relax a bit.

*train wheels moving*

1 hour later….

Jon: *looks around* *looks at mirror* (What is that light in the mirror?) *looks back* *looks back at mirror*

Dun-Dun

Jon: (Where did that light go?)

?: *runs across train*

Jon: Huh? Hey stop! Guys, wake up! Come on no time to explain!

Walter/Rolando: *runs along with Jon*

Jon: He's got Wave! Get him!

All: *jumps toward man* *falls down*

Jon: Hey stop! *opens back door* Where did he go?

All: *looks around*

Rolando: He probably is on top. Proceed with caution.

Jon: Whoa, that is the first time in my life I have seen you this serious.

Walter: Let's go.

All: *climbs up ladder*

Jon: There he is! Rolando, fire on him!

Rolando: *draws gun* *shoots*

Jon: Ah. *ducks* Not at me!

Rolando: Sorry!

?: *jumps off train* See you later, boys!

Walter: Jon, we need to get back inside. There is nothing we can do here now.

Jon: Dang it! Mark my words! You all will soon die!

All: *climbs down ladder and boards train*

Breeze: Where have you…been?

Jon: They got Wave….

Breeze: …

Walter: We must hurry to Earlin.

Breeze: Grace is in pain again.

Jon: … (Grace, are you feeling ok?)

Rolando: You ok, Jon?

Jon: I will be right back. *walks through train*

Walter: I think he needs some along time with Madam Grace.

Jon: *opens door*

Grace: *resting*

Jon: (Grace.)

Grace: (…I'm fine.)

Jon: *sigh* (They got Wave…)

Grace: (I know. What are we going to do now?)

Jon: (We need to get to Earlin. It would be best to first have it even first.)

Grace: Ughh…

Jon: (Grace…)

Grace: (I am-) Ughh…

Jon: *grabs Grace*

Grace: *pushes back* *crying in pain* Stop! It hurts…! *dress sleeve snaps* *falls down* *breathing*

Jon: (This doesn't seem right.) *opens door* *closes door*

Grace: (What is happening to me…)

Walter: Is everything all right.

Jon: No quite, but don't go in there. She needs to rest very badly.

Rolando: So what is wrong?

Jon: I don't really know. She was just in pain very badly. Honestly, I can't tell, but we need to get her to a doctor when we get to Earlin.

Walter: The conductor said we are about 10 minutes away from Earlin.

Jon: Alright, then let's just hope that she holds. (One way or another, she needs to rest. I think her body might be resisting from being taken over.)

Conductor: We are approaching Earlin now.

Jon: I need to get Grace up to at least stand. We will meet you outside. *opens door* (Grace, you need to get up now. We have arrived.)

Grace: *gets up* Let's…go… *about to fall*

Jon: *grabs* You need to at least stand so I can help you walk.

Grace: (Thanks….)

_**Earlin**_

Breeze: This town is very beautiful.

Walter: I have to agree.

Jon: *sigh* I am sure that Yuri and Yuki would've loved this place.

Rolando: Jon, this is no time to think about the past. We need to focus on the task at hand.

Jon: Yeah, and right now the task at hand is to *grunts* get Grace to a doctor. Man, who knew she could be so heavy.

Rolando: I will run up ahead and try to find a doctor.

Walter: Miss Breeze, want to come along?

Breeze: Sure!

Walter: We will meet you at the town square later.

Jon: Alright.

_**Earlin Gardens**_

Jon: *sits down* Grace, are you alright?

Grace: I think so…. *lies down* You know this place makes me feel free.

Jon: Yeah, I bet. I remember one time that I came here on my own. I had to come in at night because Natura always ran me out of the gardens because well, she hates me for whatever reason.

Grace: When I am out here, I feel great. *sigh*

Jon: *touches heart* You really are brave in the gravest of circumstances.

Grace: Because I have people watching over me. *smiles* *touches hand* *breaking sound* *gasp* *gets up*

Jon: Hey, are you ok?

Grace: *crying in pain* *growing large**clothing shreds* Ahhhh!

Jon: Alright, now this is just weird! *draws sword* Jon: Grace, snap out of it!

Grace: Hel…p…...

Jon: Grace, fight it now!

_**Boss: Grace Mutation**_

Jon: You gotta fight it!

Grace: Graaaaaaaah!

**Jon:** **Skill-Burning Strike *fire slashes***

**Grace: Skill-Particle Rays *giant beams of light hit***

**Jon: Skill-Water Wing *water swords clash enemy***

**Jon: Skill-Burning Strike *fire slashes***

**Grace: Skill-Light Blast *light explosion***

**Jon: Grand Skill-Radiant Ring Locked on target! Aim! Fire! *beam charges down* *jumps in air* *readies sword* Radiant Ring! *slash downward***

Jon: Grace, pull yourself together!

Grace: Nnnn…Graaaaah!

_**Battle End**_

Jon: *breathing heavily*

Grace: *shrinking down* *breathing heavily* *tears fall* It…was…like…that…day…*flashback*

_**Lastalia**_

Grace: Graaaaaah!

Man: Run!

Walter: Yuri, Yuki, run to the gardens! Madam Grace! Ugh!

Grace: *hits Walter backward* (What is happening!) Graaaah!

Yuri: What is she doing?!

Yuki: Come on!

_**Lastalia Gardens**_

Yuri: There is nowhere else to run!

Grace: Graaaaah!

Walter: Madam Grace! *throws 6 knives into back*

Grace: GRAAAAAAAAH! *shrinks* *breathing heavily* *falls down* Are…they…ok…..?

Walter: Yes.

Yuri: Grace! *crying*

_**Earlin Gardens**_

Jon: *rubbing front* I remember that…. It was after I went through the portal…. So that is what the cut was. He implanted a seed that overrides the host to think. They eventually lose control. The Death Seed….

Grace: Do you think the others have them?

Jon: No, not all of them. If the Shadow Clans used it on all of them then their plans would fall through the roof metaphorically speaking. But…. *gets up* Shadow!

Grace: There is no telling what she will do!

Jon: We have to get you to a doctor. *picks up Grace*

Grace: Thank you. You saved me again….

Jon: Don't make me cry….

Jon/Grace: *laughs*

_**Earlin**_

Rolando: Where do you think they are?

Breeze: Look….

Walter: Madam Grace!

Jon: *falls down*

Walter: Madam Grace, are you alright!

Jon: She is fine. She is just tired that is all.

Walter: How could this have happened?

Jon: …

Walter: No….You don't mean?

Jon: Mhm….

Rolando: Let's get her to the doctor.

Jon: Alright.

_**Earlin-Doctor Hetal's Office**_

Hetal: *picks up Grace* Please wait out here. I need to perform a physical exam real quick.

Jon: Alright.

30 minutes later.

Hetal: Alright, sorry it took so long. I was also performing a mental exam just in case.

Walter: How is she?

Hetal: Well, first I want to bring up the scratches just so I can know.

Jon: Uh, yeah. That would be me. I am sure I already filled you in on the details. I tried not to overdo it, but that was my only last resort.

Hetal: Well, thankfully the scratches didn't do a ton of damage. Now, moving on, the Death Seed is composed very deeply into her body. Did she know about this?

Jon: Hmm…. *thinks* From what I can tell, yes.

Hetal: What do you mean by from what you can tell?

Jon: She said to me that she had pain back then, and it made her go insane because the spirits can't die unless they all die at once.

Hetal: Then that would mean that she didn't know.

Jon: That was years ago so I had a hard time remembering.

Hetal: Now, about the exams. Her Mental Exam wasn't very good because she was unconscious so from all the information I told you, she will be fine, but we can't remove the Death Seed without guaranteeing that she will live.

Jon: …

Hetal: She will have to live on with it I am afraid….

Jon: … *opens door*

Hetal: Oh um she needs a new change of clothing.

Walter: Here, Jon.

Jon: *takes clothing* *closes door* *knocks*

Grace: Come in….

Jon: I got you a change of clothes. *sets down* I will wait in the other room.

Grace: Oh, wait. Come over here.

Jon: *looks* It got worse…. It looks like it might be a dark amplifier.

Grace: It would appear so.

Jon: Hopefully, that beating I gave it will keep it contained for a while. *walks out* *opens door* *closes door*

Grace: *sigh* (I don't want him to be worried about me….)

Jon: (Don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself….)

Grace: *gasp* *smiles* *changes clothing* *opens door*

Walter: I am glad to see you healthy again.

Grace: Thank you.

Rolando: Well, that sure was a lot in our way.

Jon: *elbows Rolando*

Rolando: Ouch, hey.

Jon: We need to head to Earlin Castle. It is just up the north road.

_**Earlin Castle**_

Grace: You gonna be ok with meeting Natura again?

Jon: I'm fine. *knocks on door*

Butler: Hello?

Jon: We are here to meet with Natura.

Butler: Ah, right this way.

All: *walks down hall*

_**Earlin Castle-Throne Room**_

Butler: She will be with you in a minute. *closes door*

Jon: *walks forward*

Rolando: You ok?

Jon: (She is waiting for me.)

?: Ah, Jon Clockwork. How time flies now doesn't it.

Jon: Indeed, Natura.

Natura: I am surprised you came. *jumps down* *points spear down*

Rolando: Why is he just standing there?!

Jon: *draw swords* *blocks spear* You are not as skill as I thought you were. Heh.

**Alright. Perfect place to end this chapter. Rate, Comment, and Subscribe. Thank you all for reading. Sorry no skit. Let's continue on. I am constanting working.**


	12. Chapter 11

Dimension: Kronos

Chapter 11

**Ok, now my own story is appealing to me. Let's keep this up. I also am getting some good private reviews again. I will tell you now that you haven't seen anything yet hehe. Alright, Begin!**

_**Earlin Castle-Throne Room**_

Jon: It is nice to see you again old friend. *jumps*

Natura: As do I! *throws spear*

Jon: Is that really all you got?! Let's save this for later actually. We have a little problem. *throws spear*

Natura: *picks up* I have a problem to. Guard bring her in!

?: *chains rattle*

Jon: … (AfterLife….)

Natura: The Shadow Clans left me with her.

Jon: Hmm….

Natura: Do you know her?

Jon: Yep….(Rose.)

Rose: Grrrr…

Natura: Why did they bring her to me?

Jon: Because they knew we were coming. Rose holds a grudge on me…. She was an old friend, but when I left the AfterLife she missed me…. Bad news is that she went insane. She was only a child caught in the middle of the fight.

Natura: I see….

Rose: Graaaaaah! *breaks chains* *draws sword*

Guard: Ugh…

Rose: Why did you leave me!

Jon: *draws sword* *clashes* *kicks back*

Rose: This is what I get?! *tears fall* What did I do to deserve this!

Jon: Get a grip and grow up! *pushes back* Seriously, that is the last time I had it!

Rose: *turns sword at heart*

Jon: *throws star*

Rose: *sword falls over*

Jon: One thing is for sure. I will hate you if you just kill yourself for nothing!

Natura: Do you want me to hold her captive?

Jon: No, it will only make it worse. She is coming with us. I am sure that the Shadow Clans will kill her themselves if they find out that she failed them. I am not in a position to let that happen.

Natura: Very well.

Jon: Rolando, get her.

Rolando: What?! Ok?

Jon: Now about our problem. The Shadow Clans captured three of the spirits and we are here to ask if you would tag along with us. You see…

Natura: So that is your story….

Jon: So will you do it?

Natura: Yes, but I have one question. You said Grace was mutated by the Death Seed?

Jon: Yes.

Natura: Do any of the others have it?

Jon: We fear that Shadow does to.

Natura: Makes sense. Alright, I will do it.

Walter: Jon, do you think Grace will be able to contain the effects of the seed?

Jon: I highly doubt it. The beating I gave it though has bought us some time. I tried not to kill her, but if I have to go all out just to keep it contained then I will do what I have to.

Rolando: Alright, are we ready.

Jon: Let's go.

**Natura:**

**Age: 26**

**Gender: Female**

**Weapon: Rock Spears**

**Race: Elemental Spirit**

**HomeTown: Earlin**

**Hair Color: Bright Yellow**

**Hair Size: Long to Lower Back**

**Attire Shirt: Green Dress with Yellow Outlines (Non-Flat Chested) (Shows Top with No Straps holds to Upper Arm)**

**Attire Pants: Long White Skirt**

**Shoes: White Sandals**

**Titles:**

**Elemental Spirit**

**Princess of Earlin**

**Old Friend or Enemy**

**?**

**No Additional Information**

**Rose:**

**Age: 10**

**Gender: Female**

**Weapon: Fire Sword/Gun**

**Race: AfterLife Being**

**HomeTown: ?**

**Hair Color: Dark Red (Covering one eye)**

**Hair Size: Long down to Shoulders**

**Attire Shirt: Red SchoolGirl Shirt**

**Attire Pants: Brown Skirt**

**Shoes: White Socks with Black Shoes**

**Titles:**

**AfterLife Being**

**Young Fighter**

**?**

**?**

**No Additional Information**

_**Earlin Train Station**_

Natura: I just got us tickets to the train called Tram Highways. Where are we going first?

Jon: I wouldn't be surprised if the Shadow Clans headed back to Shador so let's head there first.

Natura: Alright.

_**Tram Highways Train**_

Jon: I have to say that this train with large domes is quite a rare sight to see.

*train wheels moving*

Grace: Ugh…. (It can't happen now….) I am going to go find a room to lie down in. I am kinda tired.

Walter: Alright, Madam.

Grace: *walks upstairs*

Jon: (She thinks I didn't hear that? Her mind is slipping….)

Rolando: Are you ok, Jon?

Jon: I have a feeling we are being watched.

Natura: I am going to take Breeze to the Observation Car.

Jon: Ok.

Natura/Breeze: *walks away*

Jon: We need to take a look around the train. I have a bad feeling about this.

Rolando: What sort of feeling?

Jon: Shadow Clans feeling…. Let's stick together.

Walter: Alright.

30 minutes later.

Jon: I couldn't find anything.

Rolando: Nothing on our sides yet.

Walter: Maybe we should check upstairs.

Jon: Good idea. Stay right here. I will check to see if it is safe.

Walter: Be careful now.

Jon: Shh. *walks upstairs* *puts hand on sword*

?: *throws sword*

Jon: What?! *draws sword* *whacks sword*

?: *electricity charging* *fires*

Jon: What the?! *jumps down*

*electricity goes through hall*

?: *jumps down*

Jon: Wrath! Good timing. I need someone to channel all my anger out on.

Wrath: You can save it for later. You have one person you'd rather save your wrath for. Bring her out!

Soldier: *bring out Grace*

Jon: How did you?!

Soldier: *brings others out*

Natura: Hey, don't touch me there you perverted jerk. *kicks back*

Soldier: Ugh, she has got some kick….

Wrath: Stop manhandling them! Grace step forth or their heads go down. *brings out whip* *whips leg*

Grace: Ugh…. *falls down on knees*

Jon: Ok, I think I have seen enough….*readies sword* I am about to put your heart where it belongs.

Wrath: Oh really? And where would that be?

Jon: The dimension where you are ERASED FROM EXISTENCE!

Wrath: That doesn't exist….

Jon: It will when your soul dies its pitiful death.

Wrath: Are you sure? Now you will see what has taken me 10 long years of hard work. You have been very helpful into taming the spirits for me; however, I think I have heard enough. Bring me the case.

Soldier: Here is the case, sir.

Wrath: Thank you. *opens case* *pulls out electric device*

Jon: What?!

Wrath: Now this is no ordinary electric device. It is yours, and can you tell Grace what it does?! *evil grin* Hehe. Tell her!

Jon: *sigh* It is a device that amplifies the Death Seed.

Grace: Huh?!

Wrath: See your own inventions strike fear into your dear friend! You created the Death Seed in hope of destroying me, and yet you see it in the heart of Grace! You knew that it would take some time for the seed to sprout so you built this to make it speed up 10 times faster. Now, let's see if it works….

Jon: No, stop!

Shadow: Not this time, Wrath! *jumps in front of Amplifier* Ughh….. Graaaaah! *grows giant sized* *clothing snaps*

Wrath: No! The power should've been mine by now!

Shadow: Jon….protect…her… *slashes soldiers*

Jon: About time you ended!

Jarik: Not this time squirt!

Amber: Skill-Fire Tornado! *fire tornado hits Jarik*

Jarik: What?!

Jon: You guys are alive!

Amber: Let's finish this!

Jarik: Wrath, toss me the amplifier!

Wrath: *toss device*

Jarik: *points device at Grace's back* *jabs it in back and turns on*

Grace: *screams*

Jarik: The dynasty will go on! Hahahaha!

Grace: Ughhh. (No, it can't happen.) *struggles to keep it in*

Jarik: What?! *puts device in back* Full Power!

Jon: *kicks head*

Soldier: I got the device!

Wrath: Jarik, finish them off!

Jarik: With pleasure!

Grace: Skill-Light Blast *shoots giant light beam* *seed grows around eck* Ughh….. *falls down*

Shadow: (Don't die, Grace!) Graaaaaah!

_**Boss: Jarik**_

Jarik: That girl can't hold on forever! Haha!

Jon: Shut up, idiot! You are nothing but heartless! It is time you were sent back to whatever underworld you came from!

Jarik: Sucker Chance!

**Jon: Skill-Death Havoc *giant balls of hit***

**Amber: Grand Skill-Fire Furnace Burn! *giant flames hit***

Jarik: I give!

Jon: That was a little too easy….

Amber: I think the same the same thing.

_**Battle End**_

Jarik: Hehehehahahaha! *jumps to second floor* I have one last ball from that de-vice! *shoots beam at Grace*

Grace: Ahh. *blood rushes through* *seed grows around body*

Jarik: This isn't the end of it! As for you Shadow…. *fires light beam at head*

Shadow: Graaaaaaah!

Jarik: That should stir things up a bit. See you next time squirt!

Jon: Come back here you coward!

Shadow: *arm hits the floor in front*

Jon: It looks like we need to deal with her….

Grace: Help….

Jon: Grace!

Grace: It is digging into my heart…. *breathes heavily*

Walter: Jon, get back!

Jon: *jumps back*

Shadow: *arm hits in front* (Jon, I am sorry…. Grace, please don't give in….)

Jon: I think we have two problems now.

Shadow: (Jon, kill us before we kill you!)

Jon: (Are you forgetting that you all need to die first?! No, I am going to calm it down. No way are you dying on us all now!) I can hear you both loud and clear! *clicks watches* *gears mold to body* Guys step back! I need to do this myself.

All: You can do it!

Grace: *grows giant sized* *clothing snaps* Graaaaaaah!

Jon: Wake up! Grand Skill-Final Strike Strike! *slashes sword into enemies* *jumps in air* Meet your end! Final Strike! *slashes downward with explosion*

Shadow/Grace: *breaks through train wall*

Jon: Ahh!

*glowing light*

Jon: *grabs* I got a piece!

Amber: Jon, what now?!

Jon: I can't see them anymore! Let's see if Wrath is still on board! Hang on though!

All: *walks through train*

Natura: So where do you think they landed?

Jon: I have no idea. The engine room is on the other side of this door. You all ready?

All: *nods head*

Jon: *kicks door* Halt. Uh...I guess they are not here.

Rolando: Let's stop this train.

Walter: *works with controls* There that should slow it down.

Jon: (Grace, are you and Shadow ok?) *sigh* Where do you think they are now? *hears far cry scream*

Walter: Wherever they are, I think we are about to find out. Look.

Jon: *stares off into distant* No…It can't be.

**Well, seems like a better way to end the chapter with a CliffHanger. Tahahahaha. Anyway, see you all later. No skits sorry. Rate, Comment, and Subscribe. Also, I am writing a Manga Series called Chained Hearts. I hope you will read it as I put in chapters for each Volume.**


End file.
